The Life of a Cockroach
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: Pheromosa lives up to her species as a cockroach. 100 years after the events of Pokémon Moon, a massive nuclear apocalypse destroys all of Alola. Now, she lives alone with only two things: a pet and endless determination. Keeping the peace the islands once had will be difficult for a single Ultra Beast to do, but nothing will stop her from doing so... or so it seems.
1. Chapter 1

(I've been waiting to write this for a long time, so hopefully, it'll make up for the wait. This story will be told from you-know-who's POV, so as you read, just imagine her voice being not too deep, but beautiful. And also, thanks to St. Elmo's Fire's _helpful_ critisism, I had to rewrite this out of anger. Hopefully, this person will enjoy it this time as well as the rest of you.)

* * *

The Life of a Cockroach

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for adult language, violence, and blood and gore

Chapter 1

It's too quiet.

It's always been this quiet for the past 6 months now since Alola was brutally murdered by a nuclear apocalypse and, I'll admit this: It was toxic for me to touch before, since I'm an Ultra Beast. Now that I've lived here for more than 90 years, it's actually been cleaner than I previously thought. With this new atomsphere now… it's even more dangerous than me.

My name is Pheromosa. That's all my name's ever going to be. And Alola is my new home, even after I just woke up to see a barren land full of dead plants, skies that were bloody red, and no signs of life… well, with one exception:

(Roar…)

Heh, heh! That was a tired roaring yawn from a companion I've made quite a friendship with. I'm currently in a nearby cave within Melemele Meadow and I found the most adorable version of a groudon that I've ever seen. Although he's in his primal form and has already become a zombie affected by the nuclear storm that happened months ago, he was completely harmless towards me. He was also dubbed as an outcast, just like me as well. So, we became fast friends and have been ever since. I gave him quite a moniker to match his playful personality:

Quakester

It's an odd name for him, but it didn't want to call him Groudon for the rest of his life. He wasn't the same almighty Continent Pokémon anymore since the apocalypse. His powers are completely gone, he's at the size of an Alolan Raticate, and he's only got two of the weakest pokémon moves as his means of defense: Mud-Shot and Ember. It's a terrible state for him to be in with so many other deadly zombie pokémon out there just waiting to devour the both of us, but for now, we're safe here in Melemele Meadow, even though there isn't much to offer in terms of food and water.

I tended to little Quakester as soon as he saw me and I gave him loving pats on his perfectly rounded head as a sign that I would be with him for many more years to come and his response would be the same as always for these past six months: nuzzling against my chin. Awww, so cute! He makes me smile every single day. That's what sets me apart from all of the other Ultra Beasts.

But, back to the day ahead of us outside this cave…

It was time for a typical breakfast, but I was due for a fight as soon as left the premises. It was nothing new every time I stepped out there, but thanks to my move set of Bug Buzz, Ice Beam, Brick Break, and Me First, fighting zombies always led to a victory, but it would bore me afterwards… and it's all just for some sustanance. Quakester would always want to come with me with those mournful whines that he makes right when I'm at the mouth of the cave. I would then turn towards him, kneel down, and verbally tell him in my soothing voice:

"Just stay here. You'll be safer and much more full when I return… as always."

Then, we would nuzzle heads together for five seconds and I would finally leave to gather enough food to last us until lunch hour.

Several minutes later, I venture out into the wide open world of, what I now call 'New Alola'. The one I thought was dirty beyond my nightmares is completely gone and if you were to see it right now, you would probably be stricken with grief before the toxic air snuffed you out permamently. With me being from a land that's dangerous to humans, it was a no-brainer that I would be able to breathe this acidic air as I made a hasty run towards the only unaffected source of food and water on Melemele Island: The Berry Fields near Verdant Cavern. Somehow, those luscious berries would continue to flourish with all its splendor, despite the toxins in the air. That's only because the human farmer that lived there prior to fleeing for the skies with the others was smart enough to bask the entire area with a special plastic enclosure that summoned a highly effective greenhouse effect, giving every single plant their everlasting nourishment without the use of water. It's an incredible scientific achievement for someone who's never even stepped foot a laboratory before.

So far, so good. I didn't run into any zombies along the way and I made it to the fields to gather the berries into my insulated bag and sucked up some fresh water from a nearby lake within the vencinity into a special compartment within the same backpack before I carefully made my way back out, but of course, along the way…

 _ **SCREECH!**_

Fuck! Flying-types! Right above me!

I carefully placed down my backpack and prepared my Ice Beam to take down those goddamn fearow zombies. Those long beaks can be lethal, if I'm not careful.

Five minutes of a battle later, those fifteen birds were no match for my speed and I took them down easily as always, but like I said before, it was nothing new. My very first victory was heartbreaking, but it felt good to know that I was no match for these monsters. Ugh! I'm too hungry to tell the story right now. I have to head back to Melemele Meadow's hidden cave quickly.

Ahh! That's better.

I had just gotten back into the cave and started munching on these sweet, savory Oran, Sitrus, and Leppa Berries while my buddy Quakester was frantically gobbling up the rest of the berries I didn't care for as much. I eat those three specific berries because of the harsh battles I face on a daily basis. They drain me of my health and moves every single time and I eat as many as possible in order to replenish them both. They are delicious, though.

So, as I'm sitting here, watching my pet eat his breakfast while consuming my own, I took the time to think about what actually led up to this disaster in the first place. So many things had been lost in my life since being here in Alola by force of will: My fellow pokémon friends, the trust in my pheromosa sisters, my beloved trainer… everything. Even with Quakester by my side, it's still difficult to take it all in and the everyday silence just makes me feel gloomy inside. Sure, it was all silence back in the Ultra Space, but after living on Alola for nearly 100 years now, including this toxic wasteland version that I now have to settle for, I actually love it here now. I don't care what others may think of this. I may be a pheromosa and I shoud hate touching everything around me, but I'm the exact opposite of that and I love myself for it.

Back when the humans were around, there was one phrase that stuck with me from them that I kept hearing:

"Always be true to yourself. Never let others turn you into what you don't want to be."

It was the very phrase that reflected who I am now and reminded me of how I became a kindhearted spirit in the first place.

It all started 90 years ago, back in the Ultra Space before we were forced onto Alola. It was a typical silent day and not much was going on:

Many nihilego were floating all over the place in peace.

Several xurkitrees were sending numerous sparks on the reflective rocks.

Kartanas were having small spars with each other.

Same could be said for the buzzwoles, except they were practically having a flexing competition.

The two celesteela were asleep.

And lastly, that one single guzzlord was just supervising all of us.

As for me and my pheromosa sisters, we weren't doing anything but just having conversations about the others, but I wasn't one to add more to the talk. There wasn't really much to say on my part anyway.

On this same day, I turned my attention towards one sparing match with two kartana and saw that one of them were severely scarred. It ended up laying flat with agony and I didn't even think prior to getting up from the pheromosa circle, made my way towards that injured Drawn Sword Pokémon, and tended to its wounds in the only way I could:

By using Ice Beam to freeze the scratches for a faster healing process.

Guzzlord was not impressed by this and didn't hesitate to declare this by a thunderous roar that seemed like it shook the entire Ultra Space, but it didn't. It was loud enough for me to take quick steps back from the now healed kartana as a precaution. I was shocked to see that angry reaction from him and same could be said from the rest of the beasts, especially my sisters. They didn't want to be around an Ultra Angel, they now called me. I was deemed a threat and possibly poisonous to the atomsphere and was banished to the furthest part of the Ultra Space, where it was so dark, any object that was made to glow in the dark wouldn't be seen. I really didn't intend for that, but I guess that sometimes honesty is just a word with no meaning.

From that day on, I was determined to keep the peace alive inside my soul as long as I drew breath, no matter what my fellow Ultra Beasts think of me. When the time came to venture into Alola through an ultra wormhole that caught all of our attention, I actually smiled on this inside while I was full of that beastly fury on the outside. I was ready to see if I could spread my kindness all over many new creatures big and small.

Back to my breakfast, I had just finished the very last of my berries and saw that my mini groudon, Quakester, had fallen asleep with satisfaction, even though he just woke up from an all-night slumber. All I could do was softly chuckle at that sight before I got up and cleaned up his juicy mess… on the floor, that is. After that was done, this was my ultimate chance to get back out there and gather some means of entertainment at last. Since having sparring battles was out of the question for both of us, the second best thing to find for us was some toys for him while I had some form of equipment that could hone my attacks on for my eventual encounter with that damn guzzlord that banished me for being too nice. That was one ultimate goal for me in this tarnished wasteland.

The other was avenging my beloved trainer, who passed away peacefully after Alola's demise… by defeating all of her zombified pokémon.

Ugh! I can't… I can't do it without crying. I got to the mouth of the cave once more, but held myself up against the wall as I covered my eyes to try to block my tears of sorrow, but to no avail. My trainer did me no wrong since she found me back in Verdant Cavern. Having that thought in mind also gave me a quick reminder of exactly how this once beautiful island became a neverending nightmare. The storm I mentioned earlier… didn't spread all over by nature alone.

You all are in for quite a story of friendship, death, and spiritual renewal.

To be continued…

* * *

(Short, but hopefully, it was a good start, compared to before. Please do leave a review and let me know what you think. Be honest, but no flames, please! Thank you!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Flashback)

As you may have already known, Alola was a beautiful region to begin with. It had all the paradise and splendor you would expect from any exotic island and seeing many Pokémon and humans interacting together is what warmed up my heart the most, despite the fact that I was forced here by an insane human named Lusamine along with all of the other Ultra Beasts. I was the one who challenged Tapu Koko when I first landed here.

And that was something I regretted more than just landing on the ground prior to it.

Ugh! That battle was fierce. I was left severely scarred by the guardian's immense electric power and I made a hasty retreat towards the nearest location I could find: Verdant Cavern. By the time I got there, I was instantly treated like the outcast I was back in the Ultra Space with the other three Pheromosa already there in perfect health. I was hoping they would help me with my wounds, but it never happened.

They just left me sitting in the very back right hand corner of the cave with my scars burning all over me every five minutes and lasting for one minute each time for the next two hours. As soon as the sun was peeking into the entrance, the other pheromosa made a break for cover, but with me being temporarily incapacitated with excruciating pain, I just couldn't move. I felt trapped, like a rattata that just scurried into a smaller crevice just inches from my feet. I looked over at the entrance and saw the source of the fright: A female human that had the skin tone that was like chocolate, her long hair and eyes were of a slightly brighter shade of that color, and she was dressed in a bright yellow shirt with shorts that matched her eyes, a Fedora hat that matched her shorts, and shoes upon her feet that resembled lightning as a design.

It appeared that she was on a quest to capture me and my ignorant sisters. Her scent was enticing, like she'd been in the Ultra Space before her arrival. My antennae shivered at her scent and it felt…

…heavenly.

I slightly smiled as she started to approach me and, with determination within her light brown eyes, she threw out a Pokéball and out popped a Mudsdale, ready to weaken me even more for the catch. Before she commanded him to perform Rock Tomb on me, I struggled to show my two-fingered left hand to her, telling her to stop. She saw it and held back her vocal command towards her majestic pokémon and saw how badly injured I already was. She carefully approached me and inspected me. As soon as she touched a very tender wound upon my leg, I screeched at the very top of my lungs in pain. It made her jump back a little bit, but, at that moment, she realized that my injuries were a lot worse that she previous thought and didn't even try to continue the battle. Instead, she commanded her muddy horse to return to his Pokéball, pulled out a Beast Ball from her bag and I didn't hesitate to touch the button that performed the catching mechanism. I was sucked into it, allowing it to catch me. After that, it was all pitch black and too slient.

But, just seconds after that, I felt an eerie sensation, like I was being transported to another Ultra Space, but this time, I ended up on a peaceful island with pokébeans and more of the trainer's fellow pokémon companions everywhere! It was beautiful and I also felt completely healed along the way. As soon as I stood up, a Rainbow PokéBean was at my feet and I didn't even think before picking one up and trying one out. It tasted delicious and it made me feel even more full of heart than ever before. Then I saw it… on a sign that was safely placed upon the beanstalk:

My new trainer's name: Katnyss Miles.

I can see why. I saw her Decidueye in the distance, which was her starter. His name was Ryan Archer. Interesting moniker. Pretty soon after that, I met him and many more of her beloved Pokémon, becoming fast friends in an instant.

My bond with Katnyss was even stronger. She's taken better care of me than many of my fellow Ultra Beasts ever could and she even tested me in the Battle Tree several times. Prior to those battles, however, she had given me a gift that I'll cherish forever: A focus sash. It was purple and gold with a shimmering luster that would lighten my mood every time I had it around my neck. It turned out to be quite a life saver during some harsh Double Battles we took on within the Tree. Near the end of one battle, it was just between Katnyss' team of me and her male mega swampert and Kiawe's team of a mega kangaskhan and a talonflame. The swampert, who she named Poseidon, used Rock Slide first and talonflame was down and out in an instant before he could use Brave Bird on me, but as for the mega kangaskhan, she had used a Rock Slide of her own right after him and it harmed me more than Poseidon… so much so, that my focus sash came into good use. It left me with 1 health point and I was due to be defeated by the next turn, but thanks to both my quick speed and Kaynyss' genius idea of replacing my Triple Kick maneuver with Brick Break, I used that latter move to take down the seemingly strong Normal-type, shocking Kiawe. I felt so proud of myself for winning this battle with my own two feet! Damn! It felt phenomenal.

Ever since then, it seemed like _nothing_ could tear us apart… except one crucial benefactor that I hadn't thought about:

90 years later, at Kaynyss' age of 106, she passed away naturally in her sleep during a stormy night.

I… I literally watched her sleep with her final breath being released with the most stress by midnight. I was the only Pokémon out of my Beast Ball that night because she said that she would wanna see me one more time before going to sleep. I didn't wanna believe that it would be her last time seeing me, but it happened and I mourned her death with extreme tears and my sobs were so loud, I was mentally thankful that all of her windows were closed. Her death was hard to take in, but we lasted 90 more years together… all of her pokémon companions, myself included. Her most prized Pokémon was her zekrom and palkia, but still… she treated me with just as much love as those two legendary dragons.

The sunrise after, the storm had subsided and all I could do was just stare out the window with my arms behind my back, beneath my wings while I admired the new day within the house of Katnyss Miles. It was too quiet and the silence was unbearable… I couldn't hold back my tears any longer, but this time, I quietly continued to weep without even trying to wipe away my seemingly everlasting tears. Having all this emotion going on within me was the primary example of why I was due to never return to the Ultra Space. Seeing me like this would automatically command a guzzlord to eat me alive!

Anyway, after five minutes of bereavement, I turned towards the bed, expecting to see Katnyss' corpse still lying upon her bed. Instead, my crying stopped right when I saw that she was nowhere to be seen! I panicked as I searched all over the house for her body in the breakneck speed I was born with. With me being that fast, the search lasted for three minutes…

…but I found nothing.

"Where's her body? Where could it have gone?!" I asked myself as I slowly continued the frantic search for the old woman's corpse. Within the mess I made all throughout the abode, I realized that I had missed a door: The basement's. It was located near the very back of the house, so it was easy to access, but goddamn it! Due to my two fingered hands, I couldn't, for the life of Arceus, grab ahold of the doorknob and open it. So, my second option:

I kicked the door down.

Whether it was locked or not was completely out of the question at that point as I scurried down to the very dark depths of the basement. Fortunately, there was a light switch right at the very bottom of the staircase and I flipped it on to see what probably would make a human vomit:

Katnyss' body! It… it was devoured… by a savage beast.

Her… body was shattered to pieces all over the concrete floor. Blood all over the walls in addition to it and claw marks were added to the bloody walls. After seeing this horrific sight for thirty seconds, the silence was interrupted by the distant sound of teeth crunching a meal of some kind. It was coming from another closed door at the very rear end of the room and I had to venture through the massacre to get to it. I did so carefully, so as not to disturb any body parts from their resting places. When I finally did get to the door, I kicked it open as usual and I was in utter disbelief!

I saw the very one and the same mega swampert that I defeated Kiawe's Pokémon with… _eating_ what remained of Katnyss' body. He wasn't alone, though. Poseidon also had Palkia helping him to devour the feast and I was just completely disillusioned at them both!

How could they?! They have been her companions for many, many years and this is their thanks after she dies a peaceful death?! Blasphemy!

 _ **SMACK! SMACK!**_

I slapped both of their faces with my sharp hands as their punishment for such a vile act and it left them both scarred, but when they turned to look back at me, they appeared different from before and snarled at me with ravaging hearts.

They… they weren't themselves anymore. They had turned into mindless pokémon zombies with glowing red eyes that were full of terror. They immediately sought after me as their prey as a way of revenge for those slaps I gave them. Being the fastest fighting-type, I made a break for it, not caring for Katnyss' body parts the second go around and Poseidon and Palkia were right on my tail! The legendary water dragon managed to grab one of my antennae and I screeched with horror as he tried to eat me, but I used Ice Beam right on his mouth and it was frozen while it was opened, allowing me to break free and continue my ascent back upstairs. By the time I did make it, I heard them stomping their way up and I was ready to take them on, even though I really didn't want to hurt them. At their zombie-like state, I had no choice. They will be missed once I do get the chance to defeat them.

Before they made their way up, however, a shining pink light shot at me from behind and it blasted me towards the stove within the kitchen. It knocked me out for a brief moment, but when I came to, I was surrounded by more of Katnyss' beloved companions, only they were just like Poseidon and Palkia: They were all brainless zombies who saw that I was unscathed by their curse and they wanted me to join them! That Dazzling Gleam came from Togekiss, who was right at the very front of the hungry savages. They all wanted a piece of me, but that wasn't going to happen. I used Me First on the Togekiss right when she thought of using Dazzling Gleam once more and, with much more special attack power compared to her, my Dazzling Gleam blasted her and the others backwards simultaneously with prodigious force, leaving me plenty of space to run away… out of the house.

The chase wasn't over as I stepped out and saw what was really happening! That storm last night wasn't your typical thunderstorm. It was caused by a nearby nuclear powerplant that had exploded by means of human error and all of remaining humans that had been alive were able to evacuate the Alola region safely. Kaynyss had died right on time, but now wasn't the time for celebration just yet.

I continued to run towards the nearest safe haven I could think of in this execrable environment, but along the way, there was one zombified pokémon that actually appeared to be harmless. It was shivering with fear near the entrance to Melemele Meadow as it was struggling to get inside. It succeeded, but I had to follow it, if I wanted to be safe from those razing beasts who were hungry for me.

As soon as I got inside the meadow, I discovered that it wasn't so much of a meadow at all. It was turned into a wilted wasteland with no live pokémon were in sight, except the one I saw earlier. He was curled up into a red ball and I took a careful look at him. He was a groudon, but he was shrunk down to the size of an Alolan raticate, was absent of his famous spikes that usually reside along his sides, smooth around the head, and he had no tail, but he was a zombie after all. I didn't get too close. I sat down at a good safe distance of ten feet within the meadow grounds and waited for any reaction to my presence.

When he finally saw me after ten seconds, he made the cutest little roar I've ever heard in my life and it made me ambiguously smile as he took careful steps to approach me. It took him three minutes to finally reach my feet and just sat down like an obedient Stoutland. Fifteen seconds after, I dared myself to attempt to pet him. I shivered with uneasiness as I tried to reach for his perfectly round head, but he never budged as he continued to stare at me with inquisitiveness. Five seconds of a stretch later, I finally made contact with him and he purred with delight. I sighed with relief as I now sat on my knees before him and continued to look down upon him while I never stopped petting him.

While doing so, my antennae had minds of their own as they started sniffing him for any signs of a savage heart, but alas, there was nothing to be feared! This embryonic groudon was in his primal state as well as in a zombie state, but he was completely harmless. I didn't feel any undead curses take over my body at all! He was dubbed as an outcast like myself and I just felt so overjoyed to have a companion that suffered the same fate as I.

Now, this former safe haven was still dubbed as safe. It had been over half an hour since we both resided here and not one of the rampaging zombie Pokémon were searching for us anymore. They were now focused on survival of the fittest, which did include Katnyss' Pokémon.

Speaking of her, witnessing her death was something brand new to me and I just couldn't stop thinking about it, even after I found her friendly spirit reincarnated into this adorable preemie primal groudon. Her life lasted a lot longer than I had predicted, due to her extreme amounts of energy she's had since we first met nearly 100 years ago. Everything about her would never, ever be duplicated by another human.

(End flashback)

Now that all of her pokémon have been cursed by the nuclear waste, only I had to execute them… one… by… one… and this would be the first day to do that while looking for some forms of entertain for both Quakester and I. My tears have stopped for now, but my eyes will remain full of that melancholy moisture.

Katnyss, you'll always be in my heart forever and so will your precious pokémon once they've rested in peace with you.

To be continued…

* * *

(Just a quick little note here: The character named Katnyss Miles… is me… as my character in my copy of Pokémon Sun along with all of her Pokémon as well. Sorry she was short lived.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been slim pickings so far since I've left Melemele Meadow in search of some entertainment for Quakester and I. Thirty minutes have passed and I've had to literally just kick away two pesky grubbin zombies along the way. They never made contact with me, but all I did was just kick them into dust. They were a bit too easy, compared to those damn fearow I had to fight this morning. As I was walking down Route 2 towards Hau'oli City, I took a moment to take in this peaceful silence.

All you could hear is a soothing breeze blowing across all of the islands and feeling it within my antennae just made me feel ten times more peaceful than I started out back in the Ultra Space and I pulled off a smile because of that factor. It felt good to be different from your typical ultra beast and there was nobody sane enough around me to judge on me about it… with the exception of that fucking guzzlord.

Having him being a dark dragon full of voracity and antipathy from the start, Guzzlord was nothing but a nuisance to all of us. He's the only one of his kind, so he had the advantage of overruling all of us simultaneously, even though celesteela was just a few inches taller. I could easily take him down with my Bug Buzz since his special defense is bullshit, but… then again… now that he's, what I call, the Master Zombie Pokémon, his defenses are probably maxed out by now. I'm still up for the challenge when I finally find him, but for now, it's all about getting some form of entertainment for me and Quakester.

Another thirty minutes of a walk later and I finally reach Hau'oli City. That's when I frowned in less than five seconds. I remembered 90 years ago that this city was the first place new trainers from other regions went to for some kind of orientation on how Alolans handle their pokémon. It used to be so full of life, but now, it's literally looking like a barren warzone. Many buildings have been torn down to nothing, but fortunately, only the Pokémon Center remained intact. It was stained from the dirt and grime of the nuclear storm, but it still had lights on and it seemed to be perfectly fine, so I went inside to see if I could find something to create some toys for Quakester and some honing devices for myself.

By the time I did get inside, I instantly pulled my smile back on as I saw that there were no zombies in sight and there were plenty of broken, but perfectly useful materials scattered all over the floor that I could use to build a few things for the two of us. Before I did that, however, I saw what I didn't want to see: six abandoned ultra balls resting upon the healing table. Being the altruistic lissome pokémon that I was, I took a chance at seeing what were inside them since the display screen that usually shows them was just a solid blue with the indicator being the only one that was cut off. I managed to grab just two at a time in each of my two-fingered hands and tossed them into the air. At about three feet up, they popped open to reveal four eeveelutions: umbreon, espeon, leafeon, and vapereon. They were not zombies and appeared to be fine, but as soon as they all took in their first breaths of the toxic air, it happened.

They turned into those evil creatures in less than a second!

Their eyes turned red and they turned into their shiny colors, instantly commanding them to eat me. Before I could fully react after I gently placed my bag down on the clean white tile floor, the espeon shot a Psychic blast at me as a way to weaken me and it made contact with me as I instantly felt that way. Thanks to my everlasting focus sash that I kept for all those years since Katnyss gave it to me, I was able to hold back and gained enough power to spread my Bug Buzz to counterattack umbreon, espeon, and leafeon only, since those three were weakest against it. They were down, but my antennae were telling me that they weren't out… yet. There was still vaporeon to deal with and he was building up brown water around him before it slowly started to rise up into a tidal wave. My purple and blue eyes widened with trepidation as I saw that Muddy Water was coming towards me and I grabbed my backpack quickly before making a dash for the shopping counter in the far right corner and leapt over it for cover right on time, making a huge splash that flooded the center. By the time I hid back there, I dared not to look over the counter for a moment… until I heard the last two ultra balls crack open. Uh, oh…

I heard two sets of the quick pitter-patter of feet coming towards me and my heart was just beating fast as I anticipated the worst, but then, my antennae caught where the zombie would attack and I aimed by fists carefully above me. Five seconds later, an eevee made a leap for me, but with my Brick Break, I was able to take it down as quickly as it came. When I heard it hit the floor, that's when I stood up and purposely blew my cover at the wrong time as I saw a jolteon use Thunder Wave on me, instantly paralyzing me.

"SHHHHHIT!" I cursed at myself as I leaned up against the counter. "I can't move! I've never dealt with this before!" It's the truth. Paralysis was never an issue all those 90 plus years I've been in Alola and it's the first time ever. I hate it already! "Ugh! I… I can't… I need hel-" That's when I felt a Quick Attack slam me down from that same jolteon zombie. Since I was paralyzed, there was nothing I could do, but one thing:

I emitted my famous screech at the very top of my lungs.

After I did so, I just laid there with tears of revulsion streaming down my face as all five of those abandoned eeveelutions plus eevee itself surrounded me, ready to eat me alive. I thought Quakester couldn't hear me, but then, after thirty of the most terrifying seconds of my life…

 _ **ROOOOOOARRRRRRR!**_

It was the booming sound of Quakester's former groudon self roaring at its loudest by the time he raged through the glass double doors and blew out a flame that was 100 times bigger than his puny Ember maneuver. It was Flamethrower! He learned a new move right on time and he put it to excellent use, burning down leafeon, espeon, and umbreon into ashes in an instant! Eevee, jolteon, and vaporeon somehow dodged the massive flame for a little guy and hid behind the coffee shop counter on the opposite side of my location for cover. I was still worried about him because of that water-type eeveelution still active, but for now, I was just thrilled to see that little Quakester's ears could pick up my distress call, even from as far as Melemele Meadow. I guess having that smooth head gives him an advantage when it comes to his hearing.

After that was settled down, Quakester came to check up on me and he whined with worry as he saw that I was paralyzed. Since he was a ground-type pokémon, it never rubbed off onto him as he used his primal strength to carry me towards the same healing table in the best way he could for his short stature. He made a few impressive leaps, even with me in his hands, and it took him less than twenty seconds to get there. By the time he placed me on there, he purred with observation as he pressed a start button of some kind and it started the healing process. Since I was also severely injured in the process, it took a little longer than usual, but I was still getting healed by my companion nonetheless and I smiled at him because of it.

"How did you hear me from that far of a distance?" I dared to ask him as he stood next to me and soothed me with a few strokes across my face. His smile was adorable as he made a few snarls in response. I translated them and laughed. "Heh, heh, heh, heh! I'm never too far away from you, huh? Awww! Same could be said about you towards me. You know these dangerous creatures inside and out, don't you?" Quakester nodded twice. "Hm! Makes sense, especially since you took them down easily with that Flamethrower. Did you just learn that move?" He nodded again. "Wow! I'm impressed. You just need one more move, but I highly doubt it'll be Precipice Blades. You're too small to take in that massive of a maneuver." Quakester made a few more growls as he was talking to me again. I blinked once with shock. "Really?! You can regain Precipice Blades if you wanted to?!" Another pair of nods from the preemie Continent Pokémon. "Huh! I guess… I'll have to take your word for it. For now, though, keep using Mud-Shot for that damn jolteon for me. It's the one that paralyzed me in the first place." That's when the conversation ended with a growl full of fury from Quakester as he saw where the three remaining zombified pokémon were hiding. He made another leap towards the floor and I turned around with him, still lying in the healing chamber with a smile full of pride on face, ready to see my best friend's first battle since the nuclear storm 90 years ago.

Eevee jumped out first and he ran towards Quakester for a Bite, but my friend saw it coming and he easily dodged out of the way before counterattacking with his Flamethrower, burning it down to ashes. Vaporeon was next and that's when I grew concerned. I remembered that Muddy Water move that I dodged and it was due to take down Quakester, if he wasn't careful. Fortunately, he also saw that move coming a mile away and he just learned another new move to dodge it: Dig.

He was underground for a few seconds and this literally puzzled the jolteon and vaporeon as they frantically looked all around for him. I didn't quite have the energy to laugh at this, so a smile was just as good for now. Finally after three silent minutes, a blast of tectonics shook up just jolteon's position and he busted into guts and blood all over that corner of the center. Quakester landed on the floor afterwards and he gave an ice cold stare towards vaporeon, but it never cowered. Instead, he shot out a piping hot beam of water, known as the move Scald, and the little Continent Pokémon impressed me more and more as he saw that coming again and easily dodged it to make room for his small Mud-Shot that he spit out of his mouth. It made a direct hit to the water eeveelution's face and he scrambled to get it off as best as he could. At that point, I was halfway healed and I had the energy to chuckle softly.

After a whole minute of panic for the vaporeon, Quakester finally decided to put an end to this and he ran as fast as his bowlegged feet could do, sharpened his claws to a shiny purple luster, and at an inch away, slashed at him with the might of a dragon, shattering it to bloody pieces. He had just learned another move: Dragon Claw, which replaced Ember. It wasn't Precipice Blades, but sooner and later, it'll happen. He'll learn it and he'll be able to assist me in defeating the Master Zombie Guzzlord. My health was fully recovered after that and I sat up, giving him his personal round of applause by the time I landed on my feet.

"Thank you so much for saving me, Quakie." I started happily. Heh… yes, I gave him a nickname. Figured it was time to do so since I've gotten really close to him. I made a leap over the front counter after I said this and kneeled down towards him for a congratulatory hug. He returned it with his most adorable squeal of happiness I've ever heard from him. He was telling me that he's proud of himself for what he did.

"Awww, I'm proud of you even more. You were so brave and amazing!" I ended the embrace and just carried him from underneath his short arms as I stood back up, looking him straight in his fiery red eyes. "Your bond with me is even closer than ever at this point, even though we've just met yesterday. Now that you've learned better moves, you'll have much better chances of assisting me in these occasional zombie attacks."

Quakester made a few growls in response and I blushed a light pink color upon my cheeks with embarrassment.

"I know I'm usually the executioner of these monsters, but I finally encountered some heavy duty resistance by means of jolteon's paralysis upon me and it was too much. It was my first time ever getting paralyzed."

A single growl of question that showed astonishment and incredulity was emitted from him and I nodded once.

"Yes, really. Ever since I first landed here in Alola 90 years ago, I've never gotten paralyzed until now. Now that I know what it feels like, I'll try to avoid it next time. You're immune to this status condition, aren't you?"

Quakester shook his head. Now, I'm the one in disbelief.

"Huh? But, I thought…" He interrupted me with another series of talking growls and kept his frown of guilt the entire time. After ten seconds, I nodded in understanding. "…ohhhh, I see. There's Stun Spore and Glare as well. I get it now. So, you already know how it feels to be paralyzed, too… right?" Quakie nodded once. "Of course. Well, thanks for letting me know ahead of time. Now we know what moves to avoid if we don't want to become prisoners in a zombie trap. Now, since you're here, how good are you at building toys?" That perked him up within seconds! He squealed at his highest pitch as he slipped out of my grip and wasted no time gathering up many broken parts that weren't scathed by our battle with the eeveelution zombies. He then remained on the floor as he started building his own playthings. I watched the whole thing with a smile before I casually gathered up my own materials to build useful items that could help me hone my battling skills. After that, I sat down on my knees next to my little partner and got right to work as well.

What a peaceful way to mark a victory against a seemingly powerful team of eeveelution zombies.

It's been two hours since we started building our own materials for entertainment and Quakester had completed all eight of his many toys for him to play with. They weren't too big, but they were the right size for a primitive Continent Pokémon to play with. They were basically stimulation toys to help him get his moves together as well. Indestructible, durable, and due to last for many more years to come. I was proud of his work as I inspected one of them, which was a mimikyu plush. It was perfectly crafted for someone with no experience in the crafting department. It was due to be the perfect 'punching bag' for him. It made me smile, even after I gave it back to him. As for me, I made sturdy targets, a guzzlord 'punching bag' of my own, and about five projectile shooters, so I could practice my favorite move, Me First, and perfect it. All in all, boredom was due to be cured with these, but my boredom with fighting these zombies will never cease. It's really becoming as routine as a human brushing his or her teeth every morning and evening.

Five more minutes later, I had just finished packing up all of our entertainment devices securely and made our journey back to our hideout within Melemele Meadow. Of course, little Quakester had to get himself some leftover sweet malasadas before we headed on our way. I wasn't too hungry, but he offered me a small piece of the stuffed strawberry flavored pastry as a way to reward me for my valor. How could I not accept that offer?

"Mmmmm! That was delicious. Thank you, Quakie. I appreciate it." I replied to him as we continued to walk together back home. He snorted as a way of saying 'You're welcome' before he continued to eat his other six malasadas with greed.

By the time finally got back into our humble cave, we didn't waste a moment getting our entertainment together. As I was setting up my projectile shooters in a way that made them face me in front of my targets that were neatly nailed onto the rocky wall, I saw that Quakester had also built himself a decent sized barrier ring to keep his activities away from me for safety. I didn't notice that back at the Pokémon Center and I was just impressed, but I didn't say a word to acknowledge this. Instead, I just nodded once with a smile of approval as I continued to set up my side of the cave. It took us about thirty minutes for us to complete our atmosphere and, once we did, we were both proud of our work… for a short while.

 _ **RRROOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRR!**_

That made my little partner run for a small crevice in the far left corner of the cave and hide under there with extreme consternation. I saw it in his eyes as he buckled down in there and shivered vigorously. That roar was all too familiar to me and I turned towards the mouth of the cave, but saw nothing. That was just the booming roar of the Master Zombie himself: Guzzlord. He was officially declaring that he now knows that I'm the only one survivor and that they should hunt me down in the best way they can. In other words, once they see me, they should strike to kill. Humph! I'm not afraid of him or his zombie minions. Now that I can hone my moves to utmost perfection, it'll actually be interesting to see what they can do once they fight me. They won't be prepared to see one of their own working alongside me. With that being said, there was to be no more hiding at this point. We need to take down those bigger threats first and that was due to be our top priority.

For now, however, poor little Quakie had to get over his phobia of the almighty Master Guzzlord.

"Hey… are you okay?" I asked him sweetly as I kneeled down as low as I could in order for me to look into his sad, but fiery eyes. He nodded, but he still shivered with horror taking over his soul like a curse. I placed a reassuring two-fingered hand upon his rounded head for comfort and his shaking slightly decreased as I continued. "Everything's going to be just fine as long as you're right next to me. I can see why you rebelled against him. He was terrifying to begin with, even as you were a regular sized groudon." He admitted this with a single whine and a bowed head. "Aww, you poor thing." I paused as I finally picked him up and just held him close to me in an embrace that never burned me at all. He did feel very warm, though. "Like I said before, you were brave against those eeveelution zombies and even defeated them with your own bare claws. I'm not surprised to hear Guzzlord make this announcement just moments after that happened." I then held him up from under his short arms again as I resumed my loving glare towards my little Quakie. "If you can defeat them, you can do anything to the others. You've got quite a move set now: Flamethrower, Dig, Dragon Claw, and Mud-Shot. As soon as you learn Precipice Blades or delete Mud-Shot with something else, whatever comes first, you'll be the next biggest threat towards them next to me. I'm beside you 100 percent and nothing will change that. You hear me?" Quakester nodded in response as he cuddled under my chin at the exact same moment another thunderous roar echoed all over New Alola. He didn't shiver this time. That was Master Guzzlord now declaring that it was officially an all-out war between me and the other pokémon zombies, which, of course, makes me outnumbered… make it seem like defeating millions of the over 700 duplicates of pokémon, legendary, mythical, pseudo-legendary, regular, or… ultra beast… will be too much for just me alone…

…but this motherfucker has no idea who he's about to mess with.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I've heard of many human wars that involved massive groups of them in deadly combat for dominance, but this war takes the cake.

For once, this war is between me and the millions of pokémon zombies all over New Alola. At this rate, I'm physically outnumbered, but again, Master Guzzlord has no idea what he's messing with. If that's how he wants to hunt me down without physically doing so, then so be it. With my little Quakester by my side, it can be done. We just… need to conjure up the perfect flawless long-term plan for every pokémon we encounter… and I do mean, _every… single… pokémon._

Even the pre-evolutions were due to be a struggle, despite those grubbin zombies I easily killed earlier. So, with that being said, one part of the plan was already proposed by me after I gave Quakie total confidence in his abilities and how we can be the best team for New Alola's last hope for peace:

"I'll take care of the massive zombies while you deal with the small ones."

The small continent pokémon nodded in agreement to that statement as we sat upon the cold rocky floor of the cave. It sounded easier for him, but it was due to be slightly more difficult because of the fact that he's on my side and not theirs. That… could raise a red flag towards Master Guzzlord, but what can his big ass do? He's probably stuck in a secluded location and can't even move out to get some water. Good! Let's keep him there for my sake.

As for me, I'm due to encounter stronger fairies, psychics, fire spawns, and those fucking birds! They're not going to scare me in the least this time when I encounter them all. Maybe not all at once, but still. I'll be very well prepared for them when the time comes. For now, however…

"Let's practice together." I said that with utmost authority towards my little partner, who nodded in response as he made his way towards his practice station while I started up my projectiles. Each one shot out an energy source of each type I was weak against: Moonblast, Psychic, Fire Blast, and Air Slash… one at a time, of course.

The fairy-type Moonblast started first and right before it shot out, I used Me First to take in the energy and shot it towards the target behind the cannon. It was a perfect shot and I felt proud of myself. Same could be said for Psychic and Fire Blast. Now came my ultimate weakness: Air Slash. This is a move that's a double threat: Causes severe damage and makes me flinch, disabling my ability to counterattack for just a few seconds. It may not seem like a lot of time to be temporarily disabled, but trust me on this. When it comes to fast-paced battles at my high speed and high attack power, timing is the most important thing next to preserving my life and Quakester's. Not moving for even a millisecond can make a huge difference between life and death.

That Air Slash cannon was ready to fire at me and when it was charged, I used Me First once again, and I was able to reflect it back towards the target, but one thing happened that wasn't part of my calculations:

"Ahhh! Shit!" I screamed with pain as I felt one part of the Air Slash blast slam me down hard, making me land on my thin wings upon my back. Quakester immediately stopped his practice session to check on me after that was said, offering me quite a handful of sitrus berries along the way. I slowly sat up, shaking the grogginess out of my head, then taking two berries without hesitation afterwards. He made a few growls of concern, asking me what just happened.

"Ugh… that's what I would like to know." I replied back with angry sarcasm as I stared at the idle cannons, preferably the Air Slash one. My purple and blue eyes were full of antagonism. "What the fuck happened?! What did I do wrong? Quakester…" I paused as I focused my attention towards the little continent pokémon, who looked up at me with absolute focus. "…you know the move Air Slash very well, don't you?"

He nodded in response and then made a few growls in response. He said that he knows that I should know the maneuver very well, too. I scratched the back of my head with embarrassment.

"Well… yes, I do… but what did I do wrong? Can you tell me?" He did with all the honesty in the world. My eyes popped open with shock! "What?! There's four slashes in one Air Slash blast?" Quakie nodded twice. I couldn't believe it. All these years of encountering this move and I thought only three slashes were within one Air Slash. I disregarded the fourth with my Me First maneuver and got hit as a result. "Well… damn. I'll need to be more vigilant. Let me try that again."

I stood up after that was said and tried once more with just the Air Slash cannon. That last hit was an instant reminder of how unpredictable flying type attacks can be. This time, the cannon was ready to fire… I used Me First once more… and this time, I absorbed all four slashes and shot them back to the target behind the cannon without harming it! Yes! That took tons of concentration, though. The trick was simple: My wings had to take it. Makes perfect sense for obvious reasons. That was due to be slightly more difficult when I encounter the pokémon zombies since it'll be in a much faster situation, but I'll see where it goes.

In the meantime, it was about time we start this all-out war between Master Guzzlord's Pokémon Zombie Army and me and Quakester. The only question remains now:

Who will we challenge first?

At this rate, it was due to be any pokémon but Guzzlord. We can't get to him until we've gotten rid of the others and that was due to take some time. How much time is what I'm not sure of, but no matter what, we will succeed… even if I have to kill my former pokémon teammates that belonged to my beloved trainer, Katnyss. I… I guess for their sake… and mine… I'll have to target them all first. I know all of their faces by heart and it won't be hard to make out who belonged to her.

Killing Katnyss' pokémon was our first objective.

I began to explain to Quakester all about every single one of Katnyss' pokémon companions, especially her shiny kyogre that she cherished so much next to me. He was at full size and his Origin Pulse was the move my little Quakie despised the most. Since that was a maneuver that can hit multiple targets at a time, we had to make sure that we had a surefire plan on how to dodge it without a single drop of water touching us. Other than that, we have quite a challenge ahead of us.

Several minutes later, it was still broad daylight, despite the cloudy sky that had the same color as the sand. We had finally stepped out of our safe haven and, right off the bat, another thunderous roar was heard all over the four barren islands of New Alola. That was Master Guzzlord commanding his minions to attack me without any hesitation, bringing my head to him afterwards. That… is NOT gonna happen.

Almost immediately after that was announced, a massive Flamethrower blew in front of us, having me hold my little Quakester back for protection. I didn't get singed at all, however, as I looked over at who the owner of that flame was towards my right:

"Salazzle!" I realized that this was Katnyss' fire lizard, but I never backed down. As I said her name, she wasn't alone. She made a few zombie growls as she looked over her shoulder and two talonflames, three charizards, having one being in his black shiny form with his Charizardite Y hung around his neck, and a standard mode darmanitan surrounding her within a matter of seconds… all belonging to our late trainer. I remained brave inside and out as I got ready to fight. Quakie did the same as he snarled with fury. Salazzle hissed at him with shock, wondering why he would work alongside me and not them. The little continent pokémon continued to growl at his darkest tone, telling her and the other fire spawn pokémon around her to fuck off. My sentiments exactly, little buddy. That pissed her off as she commanded her male subordinates to commence the attack. The very first thing that happened:

Charizard's mega evolution.

As he was slowly transforming into his ultimate form, a talonflame was coming at me with Brave Bird. I miraculously saw this coming a mile away and used him to my advantage by jumping on top of his back as soon as he flew past me. As I was being flown into the sky, he noticed immediately and shifted gears right then as I tried to use Poison Jab to stab him in his neck and poison him simultaneously. When my two sharp claws upon my right hand were about ready to do so, he screeched like an eagle as he started flying at breakneck speed, trying to shake me off. I felt that sudden thrust of fear hit my chest as I nearly slipped off and I switched over to hanging on for my dear life instead. We were at about 100 feet into the air by now and my fear of flying and flying-types in general were in full swing at the same time. I was full of horror and never wanted to let go. The scorching pokémon saw it in my eyes and he dared to fly even faster. That's when I screeched at the very top of my lungs with utmost terror and my claws gripped on him even tighter. Shit! This was a bad idea! I hope Quakester's okay down there. His Dig maneuver won't even touch the other talonflame and the three charizards, including the mega evolved one that caused an increase in the sunshine.

I wish my little partner would help me, but… then… this damn firebird started to slow down just a bit. Despite me being full of dread, I took this time to see why and I saw it within my hands! I was piercing the very base of his wings and was slowly losing turbulence. That made me smile and I finally took this wide open opportunity to stab him as hard as I could into the back of his head with Poison Jab. He screeched at his loudest as he felt that sharp pain of death and we both started plummeting down. This time, I kept a brave face on, for I kept the claw within his head to use him as a 'steering wheel' by the time we were about two inches away from touching down. At that moment within five minutes of falling, I used the momentum to throw him towards that bitch salazzle with his beak aiming at her open mouth as she was about to spit out a Sludge Bomb at my little Quakie. She and the talonflame died upon impact at the exact same time I landed gracefully on my feet before I wasted not even a millisecond to give the remaining fire pokémon their just desserts right when the standard darmanitan was about to perform Rock Slide on both of us. I used Me First to reflect it back at all four of the remaining fire zombies and a storm of different sized boulders began to fall upon them while I picked up the weakened little continent pokémon and made a quick escape back into just the mouth of the cave entrance towards our Melemele Meadow hideaway.

That was a three minute Rock Slide that just went down and it killed them all within that same amount of time. It was amazing! That small practice session we had back inside our humble home was truly worth it, but this was no time to celebrate. It was my turn to return the favor to my little partner. He saved my life. Now it's my turn to do the same towards him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him in my sweetest semi-whisper as I looked down at him with a regal glare of concern within my purple and blue eyes. He didn't appear to be injured, but he was severely fatigued and looked as though he would've broken a sweat fighting a group of zombies that shared the same second type as him with a majority of them being immune to his ground-type attack. He slowly opened his eyes and made a weakened growl, telling me that he was okay. He was just tuckered out, just as I said. I rubbed his chest for relief from his heavy breathing. It felt extremely inflated as he took in every breath, but I continued to soothe him as best as I could. "There you go, Quakie. It's okay. Just keep breathing. I'm here." Since our berries were back in our cave, getting one was out of the question… especially since reinforcements were due to arrive at any moment. So, I fed him the next best thing for a ground-type like him: a smooth pumice rock that was left from the Rock Slide massacre. I took one carefully, so I wouldn't drop it and then, I gave it to him. He gathered the energy to used his adorable claws to grasp onto it like it was an apple and bit into it, feeling instant relief.

As he continued to munch on that rock, my antennae picked up the distant sound of those said reinforcements. After I softly told him to stay there and continue to replenish his strength from that rock, I settled him down and took a careful peek around the left side of the entrance. The reinforcements I saw in the sky at an idle state… were not who I expected.

"Damn!" I whispered with determination. "Katnyss' legendary dragons came for revenge on those fucking fire zombies." I was pissed off at who Master Guzzlord sent out for retaliation… out of all of the hundreds of thousands more he could've chosen. They were Katnyss' zekrom, giratina in his origin form, dialga, white kyurem, who took over reshiram's body, rayquaza, and the same palkia I saw eat up her body with Poseidon the mega swampert. They were patiently waiting for me to step out of the cave completely, but I was no fool. I had to mentally plan ahead for this legendary attack upon me while Quakester was still resting and munching on his rock. He appeared to be taking his time eating it and I wasn't going to rush him through it. I said that I would handle the bigger zombies and I was far away from ready at this point.

Size-wise, they were gigantic compared to me. As far as power goes, however, we are at about the same wavelengths. But challenging them all at once was going to be an unpredictable event for me. Of course, my Ice Beam will definitely bring much harm to rayquaza, zekrom, and giratina, Brick Break towards dialga and white kyurem, but palkia was due to be the hardest because he's a water and dragon-type. His only weaknesses are his own dragon-type moves and fairy-type… and both Quakester and I have neither of those types on us… unless Me First can succeed once more on my part. I practiced enough at our home. I can do this. I can do this.

I… can… do… this!

"I can do this." I repeated one more time before I stepped out slowly… _very_ slowly. Still, they didn't move. They just stared down at me as if to force me to surrender without a fight. Their red eyes did say 'terror' all over them, but I was not about to give up so easily. I stared up at them in return and it all seemed so quiet at this point. Seeing five almighty dragons floating just 25 feet above you can be quite a scary experience for any human, young or old. Not for Kaynyss, if she was still here. These are her pokémon and I'd hate to kill them… but… (sigh)

…I guess I have no choice. I bowed down my head and closed my eyes. That's when rayquaza's roar sounded off through the skies of New Alola and he started his Dragon Ascent maneuver to start things off.

As soon as he was just inches away from me, I shot out an Ice Beam right into his mouth and he disintegrated into dust, guts, and icicles in an instant. It showered upon me, but I never shook it off. That's when the remaining four got pissed off severely and palkia was the first to prepare his Spacial Rend to take me down, but Me First beat him to it and I temporarily gained the spirit of the dragon in order to reflect it back to him. It felt… amazing… as I sliced through his body at ten feet in the air. That's when white kyurem just roared with a Hyper Voice at me and it literally pushed me back into a pile of building debris that was five feet high. I rang my antennae for a moment as I was shaking it out of me, but right when I fully recovered, I felt a burning heat rising up and I was quick to react before Fusion Flare burned me by digging my way out of the debris backwards right at the very second the fireball made the same pile burst into dust.

It caused a small sandstorm and I couldn't, for the life of me, see what was going on! Dialga was the only one that was part steel-type and he was immune to the storm as he shot an Aura Sphere at me. I didn't see it until it was at an inch before me, but by accidental coincidence, as I was attempting to block it with my claws, my wings glowed with the essence of Me First and it absorbed that fighting-type power. The brightness explained it all to me and, without a second thought, I shot it right back like a warrior should and it made a direct hit towards dialga's blue gemstone upon his chest, even through the storm, and it caused him great pain for five seconds, then he exploded into his metal, blood, and guts.

"…whoa…" That's all I could say after that as I froze with absolute shock. I never thought my wings to take in such an attack, but it worked to perfection. Sure, it can take in Air Slash, but not Aura Sphere… not until just now. That celebration didn't last long, however.

White kyurem and giratina were still at large.

The ice dragon didn't hesitate to clear the harmless smog with the wind of his Hyper Voice, but this time, it didn't hurt me. He just cleared the way so he could see me burn with his second try at his Fusion Flare. Giratina… was nowhere to be found. My best hunch: He used one of two of the sneakiest ghost-type attacks in pokémon history – Shadow Force or Phantom Force. The first attacks you head on while the latter hits you from behind, even if you used moves like Protect, Detect, or Mat Block. Regardless of which one the ghostly dragon used, I was prepared to sense his arrival and counterattack him with Me First and give him a taste of his own spooky medicine.

As for white kyurem, that giant fireball of his was building up at an alarming rate by the time he stood before me and I was at a standstill at this point. My only option at this point was to see if could use Bug Buzz from my wings and bounce it back to him. My… Me First energy was running on its last breath and I wanted to save it for giratina's upcoming attack. It was a monumental struggle as I used my Bug Buzz non-stop in order to possibly make it disappear before it burned me alive… but… ugh… damn it… it's… it's tough! I… can't hold out much longer.

 _ **ROAR!**_

Quakester? He finally recovered from his fatigue right on time to take the Fusion Flare attack and absorbed it into the lava cracks within his skin right when the fireball was just centimeters away from me! He then sharpened his Dragon Claws and used every last ounce of his bravery to make a graceful leap into the ice dragon's chest, right where his heart resided, and he went inside him for five seconds before popping out of the back and that's when white kyurem exploded into…well… you know the routine. After that was settled down, he looked over at me with a smile that said 'I did it, Pheromosa! I took down a giant dragon all by myself!'...heh, heh. He sure did… and I'm proud of him for it. Seems like it's been since Katnyss' was alive when he last did this. Now, that victory has ignited his former groudon, but he still remained the little guy I bonded with.

As soon as I was about to walk over to him to give him a loving embrace and tell him how much I appreciated the help, his fiery eyes went wide with fear and he made his cute little roar once more to warn me about something coming at me from behind. I didn't even turn around nor show a sign of fear as I stopped in my tracks with a regal smirk of expectancy on my face. I just stood up straight, saw how worried Quakie was, and allowed my wings to glow with the upcoming biggest last shot of Me First towards giratina as he came out of the shadows with his Shadow Force. As soon as a piece of his ghostly aura tapped the back of my beautiful wings, I was like a mirror as he was blasted hard by his own ghost powers and he blew up into the usual blood, guts, and, for me… glory. After that blast was silenced, I continued my casual walk towards my little partner and kneeled down towards him for an embrace that was both physically and spiritually warm to the core.

"You defied the odds once more, Quakester." I started in a soothing tone of my already deepened voice. It was right in his left ear as I continued. "This may have alerted Master Guzzlord of this newest development that you're against the pokémon zombies, but I know you're not afraid to stand up to him." Quakester made a few sniffles of happiness, but he never cried a single tear on account of his hide being too hot for those ice cold drops. "Awww, it's okay. I know you're overwhelmed with all the pride in the world, but that's what will make you stronger. I'm so proud of you. C'mon, buddy." I kept him within my arms as I stood up and held onto him like he was my baby. "Let's go home. The sun's just going down."

Several minutes later, we made it back to our humble cave deep within the recesses of Melemele Meadow just in time for a rain storm to pour down this time. My little Quakester just can't stand water of any kind and it was fortunate for the rain to start right when we've reached our permanent shelter. It was peaceful shower, but at a downpour of 10 inches, it seemed scary. In reality, it was beautiful and the mist from the rain felt refreshing to me. Quakester kept his distance far away from the mouth of the cave, but he still watched the rain with me. I leaned up against the left side of the entrance with my arms crossed after I had just finished eating two leppa berries to replenish all of my moves back to normal again. Fighting all five of Katnyss' legendary dragons was a workout, but we pulled through together regardless of their sizes compared to us. It was like seeing her shiny cinccino take down a mega aggron with Dig without raising any stats prior to the event. It's amazing how size doesn't matter in these desperate situations.

As far as Master Guzzlord goes, my mind keeps drifting in and out of that theory. We may prove our strength to his subordinates, but when it comes to the master himself, I just don't know. He's got the power of every single legendary and mythical pokémon combined, Arceus included! So, all in all, we've got our hands full. But, regardless, I'll keep one strong statement that Katnyss and the rest of the human race had placed on repeat every single day:

Never say never.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Yawn!) Phew! That good night's rest was exactly what I needed after those hard battles with the first few of Katnyss' beloved pokémon companions, including all five of her legendary dragons. I never forgot how amazing it was to see Quakester pull through for me at the very moment things were looking bleak for me. Something tells me that he'll be doing this more often… and that's a good thing.

As I sat up to stretch my arms, there were two things I noticed – one good and one bad: The good was that my little Quakester was still fast asleep, but he looks so adorable when he does so. I had to watch him for about three minutes before I looked over at the entrance of our cave and saw the bad, which was the fact that it was still raining hard outside. The storm never let up and that worried me.

Sure, no more fire-types were coming out to play this time, but goddamn it. Quakester couldn't assist me today… unless the rain stops before or by the time he wakes up. I decided to sit here next to him and wait for that moment and see what happens.

Thirty minutes later…

Quakie and I said our good mornings to each other, then we stared irately at the unstoppable rain outside. My little continent pokémon companion couldn't believe it as he started to growl and grumble under his breath towards a rock wall and scratched it every few seconds to take his antagonism out on it. As I watched him say every word of profanity in the book while attacking a structure that can't return the hits, I started to feel pretty awful about it. The poor thing couldn't take a step outside today and he was eager to fight alongside me once more, especially after what happened yesterday. That did leave me feeling apprehensive as well. What if there were some flying-types out there that knew the move Hurricane? That move and Thunder are unstoppable in the rain… and they're both extremely strong. If I'm hit with any one of those moves today, I'm done.

I should've thought of a strategy for when a non-stop rainy day happens like this and Quakester can't assist me. Shit!

Ten minutes have gone by since Quakester's little temper tantrum and he got quiet on account of his empty stomach. He then went to go and eat some berries to satisfy his hunger, but not his anger. I'm a bit hungry myself and I joined him at our berry pile for a hearty breakfast. During that time, I decided to give him some words of encouragement.

"I know you're distraught about this rainy day, Quakie." I started with serenity, gaining his full attention right at the sound of his name. "But, I'll be fine. I am at a higher risk of encountering more of those damn flying-types with Hurricane as one of their moves, but I'll make it through. Just pray for me, okay? Katnyss has always believed in the power of prayer and, up until her death, it's been working 100 percent for her. I know it can do the same for us." Quakester made a single growl in agreement with a smile I couldn't resist. It made me return the gesture with a few pats on his perfectly round head. "Ah, there it is. You're already praying right now. I know it." He nodded twice. "See? Once you start, you can't stop until it's been fulfilled. I promise I'll be back before sundown." I gave him a tender kiss on that same spot on the top of his head and that made him purr with satisfaction. That was my first ever kiss towards him and he took it in with finesse… and a goofy grin. Heh, heh, heh, heh! Cute little guy. How can I _not_ give him at least one other form of my love besides a hug? He deserves it for being so brave yesterday.

Ten more minutes of a feast later, Quakester sat in one spot like a good boy… far away from the rain, which had increased to a full foot of rain. It was soothing to hear this downpour, but I know it won't be so easy fighting in this storm. As for me, I stood right at the mouth of the cave with bravery just pounding my heart. I was ready to take on those fucking flying-types on my own. If could do it while Katnyss was alive, then I can do so without her. Her spirit is everlasting and stays with me every single day since her peaceful departure into Heaven.

When I stepped outside Melemele Meadow's territory in the rain, the water actually felt warm and comfortable. The humid atmosphere was perfect for me. My wings were starting to get a little dry. It was a little too quiet out here and that was scary to me. But, I took in this peaceful silence and ventured out down Route 2. This time, my antennae were leading me towards the Hau'oli Cemetery. There was a disturbance happening there and I was prepared for whatever it may be. Dealing with one ghost, who was also a legendary, was hard enough. I'm due to face even more of the undead pokémon zombies in the form of some gengar, haunter, or even gastly. Ugh! Katnyss' gengar was the only one I respected. He was a shiny named Phantom, which is cliché, I know… but at his mega evolved state, that name isn't an understatement. His white ghostly appearance does scare the shit out of you if you're not careful. Once you stare into his Mean Look eye at the center of his forehead, you're trapped until you defeat him.

Anyway, after a peaceful, but eerily quiet walk that lasted for about fifteen minutes, I finally made it to my destination and my antennae went insane! It was like how you humans' eardrums rattle at loud noises. The worst I did was just cringe my eyes shut every ten seconds with each interval lasting just five seconds each. Shit! This disturbance was indeed paranormal and I was due for a horror-fest. Seeing undead ghost-types seems strange, but it's gotta be done. After five minutes, the mysterious screeches got even louder and I had to drop to my knees in suffering. My head was in excruciating pain and I couldn't move! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! LEAVE ME ALONE!

…I blacked out after that.

"Ugh… what the… what happened?" I mumbled as I finally came to after Arceus knows how long. I ended up in a Pokémon Center's healing bed, but which one was the only question. I slowly sat up, shook the dizziness out of my head and was lucky to find a newspaper on the floor among a pile of debris in the far right corner. I made a desperate leap towards it and landed gracefully in a kneeled down position before reading the title of the paper carefully. It said:

 _The Akala Times_

"Akala?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe it. I get to the Hau'oli Cemetery in Melemele Island, black out after several minutes of suffering from a mysterious paranormal entity giving me a migraine at a thousand fold, and wake up in a Pokémon Center somewhere in Akala Island… and to make it even more bizarre, I see that it's not raining through the glass double doors. Poor Quakester is over there in Melemele Meadow all alone, but trapped inside our humble home by the never-ending rain. Before I could make haste, however, I also saw the date in the far left corner of the front page:

May 20, 2117

My Arceus! I was knocked out for ten whole years! What the hell happened to me back at the cemetery? (Gasp!) Quakester! He's been alone without me for ten years! I've gotta head back and see if he's okay! I love him that much!

Of course, my unsurpassed breakneck speed got me to the Heahea City Marina in a heartbeat. It turns out that I was in a Pokémon Center in Royal Avenue. That's how the trip was so quick, but as soon as I got there, I felt another mysterious force trap me within the perimeter, preventing me from getting to the edge of the dock. I turned towards the source, but found nothing. My antennae told me to keep going in that direction and I couldn't disobey. I did so until I heard an evil cackle coming from my left and I turned towards it fast to see that shiny gengar I mentioned: Phantom… as a zombie. That glare made me look at his Mean Look eye and I was trapped in an instant. I couldn't move beyond the marina until he was destroyed. That task was proven to be harder than ever, since I was also surrounded by his minions: three golurk, four sableyes, two hydregon, and one mimikyu. Shit! Nine ghosts plus two dark three-headed dragons stand before me, having the three golurk tower over me by a mile. I was due for one hell of a battle. Despite not being prepared for this, I was still ready to take them all on. My focus was on Quakester and will not give up until I make it back to my home in Melemele Meadow just to see if he's okay.

The battle started out with the four sableye all aiming their Shadow Balls at me simultaneously, but Me First beat them all to it and I reflected all four of them back and took them out instantly. It pissed off mimikyu because right after that execution, he performed Play Rough on me and it was a quick beatdown, but thanks to my focus sash, it saved me from a sudden loss. Damn! I don't know if I can do this. So, I made a last ditch effort to save my hide:

Used my biggest blast of my Bug Buzz towards them all.

It took down the two hydregon easily, but one golurk, which was the shiny one, somehow stomped through the loud noise and grabbed me with just one hand, my whole body within it as he tried to crush the very last of my life out of me. Phantom added more to the misery by laughing his ass off in such an evil manner, it made me shiver. Fuck… I'm done for…

"Neon! Use Muddy Water!"

Huh? I heard a male voice call out that command, but before I could search for the source, a wave of brown water came crashing down upon just the ghosts of the circle that trapped me and it wiped all of them out, including Phantom and the mimikyu, despite his Disguise ability being active. The strength of the wave couldn't be held back and they were all knocked into the water, but with me being severely weakened, I was going along for the water ride.

"Get Pheromosa! Save her!"

The same handsome voice called out once more and I was just in too weak of a state to find out who this new sane being was. Could it be a human that was immune to the zombie air? Another pokémon? Or something else? All those questions were just clogging my head as I felt a pair of massive webbed three fingered hands grab me by my torso and hung on to the deck for dear life as the brown water wave was still cascading into the ocean that shared the same color. It lasted for the next two minutes before my mysterious hero gently pulled me up onto the deck and laid me down upon my thin wings.

I then felt some activity of healing happening. He sprayed Hyper Potion all over me and my life was slowly returning. Afterwards, I then smelled the aroma of a leppa berry from my antennae and I slowly opened my mouth to eat it. My moves were being restored as well. Then, it was all quiet for the next five minutes before I finally opened my eyes whilst working on restoring my vision towards my saviors as one of them spoke in that same handsome voice.

"You're lucky to be alive right now. All those ghosts just took over your consciousness for the last ten years since the very moment you stepped foot on that cemetery, used that rainfall as an advantage to get you away from Quakester, and I saved you from getting eaten by a sharpedo along the way while you were unconscious. You truly do play the role of New Alola's last hope and, pretty soon, babe… I'll be joining you and your little partner." He had a bit of an accent that said that he was a city slicker, but he was friendly nonetheless. He saved me. My eyesight was finally restored at that last word and saw in clear view who was speaking to me: a human-wombat-snow leopard-angora rabbit hybrid creature that was in a cub-like state. He had the body type of a human with dwarfism, the body of a wombat, the spots of a snow leopard on his grayish blue soft fur, and the long floppy ears of the angora rabbit along with a pure white mane between the ears that was at the same length of them as well without the front covering all of his face. His eyes were a deep cobalt blue and also had the muscle capacity of a machoke, which at his short height, made him appear as adorable looking as my beloved Quakie. All he had on him was a pair of baggy brown khakis as he held out a five fingered paw to me. "Here, let me help ya up." I reluctantly took his hand and he pulled me up to my feet gently, getting temporarily overwhelmed by how tall I was compared to him. "Can't believe that a whole ten years flew by ya, huh?"

"No." I replied with honesty as I dusted myself off. "It's hard to believe it, but it's true. I saw the newspaper before I ventured out here. When did you come to life?"

"I've been alive for as long as you have. I was just hiding off the grid ever since that nuclear storm roared through all of Alola. The toxins did the worst on me, but for some reason, I didn't turn into a mindless zombie. I'm just a bunch of different creatures blended into one human soul. Having you being an ultra beast, I'm not surprised to see that you survived. Where have you been?"

"I've been living in Melemele Meadow with Quakester. Speaking of him, I have to get back to him. He's been without me for those past 10 years since I promised him I'd be back by sundown that day. You say he's still alive. Is that true?" I needed to know this for sure. My poor little buddy.

"Relax. When I saw that Quakester was worried about ya after you lost consciousness, I gathered as many berries and rocks as I could to help him last for the next ten years. In other words, he's okay. He just misses you." I smiled with gratitude as I kneeled down towards him for a hug. "Awww… you're very welcome, Pheromosa. I'm glad he rebelled against those damn zombies. That's why I saved him for starvation. The little guy's got a bright future ahead of him."

"Glad you agree." I slightly pulled away from the embrace, but was still kneeled down before him. "Now that that's settled, I demand to know who exactly are you."

"Oh, sure. Where are my manners? The name's Galando Vester, but you can just call me Galando. This is my trusty and only partner, Neon, my shiny mega swampert. The toxins gave him supernatural abilities, doubled his size, muscle capacity, and number of moves, and his Swift Swim ability was replaced with Sap Sipper Plus. I noticed that last part when I saw him take a hit from a decidueye's Leaf Blade and it increased both of his attack stats without giving him any damage. So, overall, he's got no weaknesses unless he's hit with Gastric Acid. Pretty badass, huh?"

"In your manner of speaking, yes." I was impressed by all of this as I was properly introduced to Neon, who was at a height of 9 feet and 3 inches. He allowed me to pet him and he purred in response, signaling his satisfaction. "He's amazing. So, that decidueye you mentioned… was he holding his Deciduium Z?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's Ryan Archer, a decidueye that belonged to my late trainer, Katnyss. Did you… kill him already?"

"That's the bad part. He was too fast for Neon to catch up after he realized that his Leaf Blade did do shit to him and he escaped before we could use Ice Beam on him and take him out. So, ten years later, he's still at large."

"Good. I want to be the one to take them out."

"All by yourself?! But you nearly got killed ten years ago!"

"Just Katnyss' pokémon. You can get the rest yourself, but make sure you leave Master Guzzlord to me as well." I started to get selfish towards him after that very first statement. I appreciated his assistance in reviving me from a ten year comatose state, but it was a war between me and Quakester and Master Guzzlord's entire zombie army. Galando doesn't have anything to do with this and, therefore… "It would be wise for you and Neon to stay out of my way."

"Humph! And I was reluctant to save your sexy cockroach ass. You still got the stubbornness of an ultra beast in ya, that's for sure."

"You're damn right. Now, while I appreciate you saving me, I have to head back to Quakester and gear up for our next encounter. When I need your help, I'll call you." After that was said, I ran off at such a blinding speed that I practically ran across the water with ease. I hated doing that to someone who saved me, but this rate, all that was important to me was that I should finish what had started.

It took me about ten minutes to finally make it back to Melemele Meadow at my laser-fast speed, went straight for the cave that I marked as our home, and sighed with relief. Quakester was indeed still there, but his meal of berries and rocks have rendered him into a deep sleep. He hasn't changed at all in terms of his appearance, but I'm wondering if he's finally got Precipice Blades restored in his move set. I also noticed that it wasn't raining anymore, but my sixth sense within my antennae told me that he never left the cave all this time because of the abundance of food that was given to him by Galando. He's probably upset that I failed a promise to him for the first time, though. I'll just have to wait until he wakes up to find out all of these factors.

A hour of sitting next to him later, Quakie finally woke up peacefully and was startled to see me next to him after I've been gone for ten years. He had the biggest grin on his face and made a few casual growls at me, telling me that he'd been worried about me all these years and that Galando had been taking care of him in my place as well. I sighed with remorse before I responded.

"I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long." I started with a tender tone of my deep voice as I gave him reassuring pats upon his smooth head. "It's just that a few ghosts took over my state of mind and kept me knocked out for the next ten years. Phantom, Katnyss' shiny mega gengar, was the leader of the gang and probably the one to took over my soul for a moment. Galando and his permanently mega evolved swampert, Neon, did save me from them by the time I confronted them after coming to, but I had to leave him be. I promised myself that we would only deal with Katnyss' pokémon from now on while Galando deals with the rest with his own companion." A shocked single growl that sounded like he said, 'Huh?' came out of him as a response and I shook my head as I stood up. He continued to growl away all the reasons why I should let him join our team, but I stood up with a bowed down head as I walked towards the mouth of the cave, stopped in my tracks and turned towards him with a glare in my eyes that said that I wasn't having it. "No, Quakester! I mean… I appreciate all that he's done for you for the last ten years and I appreciate him saving me when I woke up, but we've been fine without him and I'm sure he'll be fine without us. We're in the middle of a war, Quakester… and only us two should fight it together. Do you understand me?!" I was in his face with the same dark gleam in my eyes at that last word, showing that I had full authority over him. The little continent pokémon cowered for five seconds before his shivering stopped and nodded slowly. I nodded once with satisfaction before I stood back up and my antennae immediately felt a presence I told to leave us alone. They were standing behind me and I didn't even bother to turn and look. I just closed my eyes and sighed. "I may be stubborn, but you're as arrogant as a housefly, constantly buzzing around until the day you die."

"And I'll accept that insult, babe." Galando replied with just as much sarcasm as he just stepped foot inside our cave with Neon walking like a darmanitan right next to him on his left. "We've been standing at the entrance to your little cave since you said 'no' to your little partner. I know dis is a war between you, Quakie, and Master Guzzlord, but-"

"What did you call him?!" Oh, fuck no! He did _not_ just call _my_ companion the baby name _I_ gave him… right behind my back! I stormed towards him and picked him up by his neck with both of my two-fingered hands with all the strength my anger could hold, having him right up to my face. "Did you just call him Quakie?! Only I call him that, you ignorant rat!"

"Whoa… no need ta get hostile, Mosa. It's adorable, if ya ask me. How can I not say it?"

"Listen to me, Galando. I'm telling you this for your own good: Stay… out… of my… way. I took down five legendary dragons on my own! I think I can handle the rest of Katnyss' pokémon myself. You deal with the others on the other islands…" I paused as I pulled him as close to my eyes as possible, as if I was trying to peek into his soul. "…as far away from us as possible."

"Mm! Damn! Alright, babe. Alright." He held his paws up with defeat. "You win. I'll deal with Poni, Akala, and Ula'ula Island all on my own with Neon while you stay your sexy ass here in Melemele. Let me at least tell ya dat Master Guzzlord is stuck in Aether Paradise in the lowest floor. His big ass can't go anywhere, but somehow, he's got eyes all over the islands. Just a heads-up before ya kick me out."

"Thanks for the tip. Now…" Despite how angry as I was, I had to gently put him down. Call that a small token of my appreciation for saving the both of us. "…get the fuck out of my cave before I literally kick you both out." Without any more words being said, he casually walked out with Neon not too far behind. Before he walked out into the meadow on his way out, however, it turns out that he wasn't done yet with speaking. He had just one more thing to say:

"By da way, dat rainfall that downpourin' ten years ago… it was called to order by Master Guzzlord towards a shiny primal kyogre. I killed him for ya while you were knocked out. Dat's da last of Katnyss' pokémon I'll ever kill from now on." Then, he finally left us alone. I just couldn't believe what I had to deal with. I truly thought Quakester and I would be the only sane beings left in Alola, but it turns out that it's now a false statement. Not only that, but he had to proclaim that he killed another one of Katnyss' pokémon while I was unconscious. Damn him! This time, my orders will not be ignored.

If I see him assist me in killing another one of Katnyss' zombified pokémon again…

…he'll be the next one to die after this whole war subsides.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Now that I know the current year, it's safe to say that going through another 100 years since Katnyss died was indeed a breakthrough moment for me, even after I was just saved by mutant human and his mega swampert. I hated being mean to him since that was the case, but what could I do? It was for his own safety. Galando is indeed a force to reckoned with, though. His mega swampert has been amplified to have no weaknesses thanks to the nuclear storm and that alone makes him quite the trainer. I haven't seen such strong will in a human since my very own late one. Hmmm… no. He's staying out of our war for the sake of his own life. He has to. I vowed to kill him after this war subsides, if he happens to interfere with my operations again. He sounded true to his word as well… and I trust him.

On this new morning in the new year, Quakester and I had just finished eating our typical breakfast of berries before I used my antennae to scan his move set. Turns out that he still has Dragon Claw and Flamethrower, but he gained Shadow Claw and… is… is that Precipice Blades? YES! Dig is gone and his ultimate ground-type move is finally within his being, but something tells me that this move isn't your typical ground-type move.

"How did you finally get Precipice Blades?" I asked him with all the joy in my soul. Quakie made a few growls in response as he was still eating his berries and I kept my regal smile of pride. "You just brought it out all by yourself with tons of practice? You… didn't challenge any zombies this whole time?"

He made a longer round of growls as he was explaining a story to me and I quote in full translation for you:

'As soon as I realized that you were gone, I made myself a raincoat and ventured outside to find you. You promised you would be back by sundown that day and you never showed up. Before I could track you down, three giant sized magnezone zombies surrounded me. They knew they couldn't electrocute me because of my ground typing, but they could still hit me with Hyper Beams, which they only did together all at once. I got so scared that I did more than just bundle up into a protective ball… I accidently performed Precipice Blades on them… all three… and they dissolved into dust. I impressed myself afterwards and kept searching for you when the dust was cleared. I tracked down your pheromones to the Hau'oli Cemetery, but by the time I got there, you were nowhere to be found. That's when I met Galando and Neon. Galando explained everything that happened and I was extremely worried. He then took me back here to this cave and Neon dropped off a mountain of berries that would last me until you woke up in ten years. That's what he told me. So, from that moment until today… I never lost hope for you. You're like a mommy to me, Pheromosa… and I love you.'

…awwww! That's… that was the sweetest thing he's ever said to me since we've met. I never knew I was like a mother to him. It felt more like an owner and pet relationship, but this is much better. Upon those last four statements, I embraced him with all the love in the world, giving him another tender kiss upon the top of his head. He returned it with a 'licking' kiss of his own upon my left cheek. I felt so loved, which is rare for an ultra beast like me. Seeing this bond within Master Guzzlord's sights will probably make him eat both of us alive without a second thought, but as a former subordinate towards him, I will not let that happen.

So, with that being said, Quakester's final move set was Precipice Blades, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, and Flamethrower… and he already vowed to use it wisely. Same for me with my moves: Poison Jab, Bug Buzz, Ice Beam, and Me First. That last move has saved me so many times now. I'll need to learn to use it sparingly as well. Every good thing has a limit as to how much you can use it and this move is not opted out of that theory. After my thoughts about that rang through, Quakie had to ask me if I'll ever change my mind about Galando and Neon's contributions to our war. He asked me that so nicely, but… (sigh)…I had to say no to that question. I know that he practically nursed him back to health and everything, but once more, I can't allow any new enemies to befall our Master Guzzlord. Instead, I decided to make a deal with my little buddy in exchange for his loving statement:

"Tell you what: If I see that he truly does have the power and potential to fight alongside us, whether it's against Katnyss' pokémon or not, I'll let him join our rebellion and I'll spare him after this war is over. How does that sound?" Whoa! I got another series of his adorable 'kisses' after a leap of faith into my arms, which nearly knocked me over for a moment. He could've verbally told me that it was an excellent idea, but after all we've been through, he just can't help himself now. His utmost devotion towards me has hit his heart by a thousand fold and… heh, heh… you know what? Same could be said about me towards him.

About five more minutes later, it was about time we ventured back out there to seek out and destroy more of Katnyss' zombified pokémon. This time, we vowed to avoid the Hau'oli Cemetery at all costs. In fact, Galando already made that statement perfectly clear by the time we were just about to pass by the place: He had completely destroyed it into a pile of rubble, leaving all the buried corpses intact below the sacred ground. He already cares about me and I do as well towards him. He did spend ten whole years protecting me while I was in a coma as well as provide my little Quakie with a boatload of sustenance. Still, until I see what he can truly do, he is to stay out of our way.

A good ten minutes have passed since our trek through the barren wastes and Quakester stopped me as soon as he started to snarl with all the fury within his soul. The lava within his skin started to bubble without splashing me and he was ready to kill whatever he was sensing. At this rate, I trusted my little partner. Several seconds later, rumbling steps were slowly approaching us and the both of us got on the defensive quickly. Two slow minutes later, a mega tyranitar finally appeared through the distant dust, but he wasn't alone. Ash-greninja was on his left and mega aerodactyl was above him… all seeing just me as their primary target… for some reason. The mega tyranitar lacked his Sand Stream ability, but he made up for it with all the fury within his blood red eyes. He saw that Quakester was on my side and not theirs and he roared at the very top of his lungs, as if he was calling out to Master Guzzlord to… 'tattle'… on him, so to speak. All we could do afterwards… is laugh. This… pissed… him… off. He glared at us along with other three as I spoke up on behalf of my little buddy.

"Your attempts to call out to Master Guzzlord are futile." I declared with confidence. "He's trapped within the deepest confines of Aether Paradise and he cannot escape. Only Quakester and I can get to him, but of course, we have to get by you all first. You're all Katnyss' pokémon. Don't you have any sympathy for her passing?" I changed the subject on those last two statements and miraculously, only ash-greninja's zombified state was able to speak. His voice matched that of a teenage boy.

"She could've lived another fifty years at least." He sounded cold as he said this and I stormed towards him with anger at the same time he approached me.

"She was a human! I hear that they can only live but so long. As soon as they hit the 100 year mark, they can't really do much anyway. She was a beloved trainer to you all as well as me."

"Hmph! I know she was, but still… but that doesn't matter right now. Master Guzzlord has been informed of that miniature primal groudon's rebellion against us and I'm sure he'll respond to this soon, despite the fact that he can't physically do anything about it right now." What?! Hearing that made me stand back with caution, even with Quakester continuing to snarl with all the anger inside of him, as if he was protecting me. "Yeah! He may be trapped, but he's got eyes all over the islands of Alola…" He paused as he stood up straight with an even darker smirk and that puzzled me as Quakie and I continued to stand our ground. Mega tyranitar and mega aerodactyl had the same exact smiles on their faces. Quakester finally realized what was happening and turned around to see what was behind us, but before he could react, ash-greninja finished: …and you can't save him."

Ugh! An octillery zombie was behind me the whole time during our conversation and he had strangled my arms together with all eight of his tentacles while his massive weight made me fall towards the ground as I tried to wriggle myself out. During that time, the mega aerodactyl screeched with victory before he used his extremely high speed to snag my little Quakie away from me right before my eyes and flew off towards Aether Paradise. I screamed his name at the very top of my lungs with all the horror within my heart as I saw this! I couldn't believe it! Master Guzzlord was on to us this whole time! It was all a set-up:

The endless rain caused by primal kyogre ten years ago…

The ghosts trapping me and sending me into that coma…

Those same ghosts trying to kill me before Galando and Neon saved me…

…all this time… I thought Master Guzzlord didn't even have a brain at all to do any sort of thinking, but he's planned this out very well! Fuck!

At this rate, I have no choice:

Galando _has_ to join forces with me if we want to execute these goddamn zombies and save my little Quakie.

When the zombified fossil pokémon was completely gone with Quakester, the octillery finally released me and I destroyed him to dust quickly by using a my fastest Poison Jab roundhouse kick towards his giant head. Ash-greninja and mega tyranitar didn't like that one bit and the ninja threw his huge Water Shuriken at me, but I became graceful as I made a beautiful twisting leap over it and ended up behind him at the exact same time the armor pokémon behind me tried to take me down with Fire Fang, but I concentrated in a split second and used a double Brick Break with both fists upon the back of greninja's head and tyranitar's red crest upon his stomach simultaneously, destroying them instantly.

Just a few seconds later, I had to take a moment of silence as I looked upon the sky in the direction where mega aerodactyl had taken away my Quakie. It was apparent that Master Guzzlord was also in that path as well, but when I looked forward, it was nothing but a thick wall of the nuclear dust. Getting to him was indeed going to be challenge at this rate. Without my partner, it's back to where I started again… all alone… with nobody else to assist me. I didn't want that to last for the remainder of my journey towards Master Guzzlord. That proposal was now null and void.

Galando's assistance is now a mandatory item that I must acquire immediately.

Five minutes of that silent thinking later, I became quite the multitasker. As I was running towards Hau'oli City, many more of Katnyss' beloved pokémon practically ganged up on me along my frantic run towards the marina at the end of the city's ruins, but I breezed through every one of them with such grace, it seemed easy. The following happened along my path in this order:

A flygon came at me with a Dragon Claw, but I shot out an Ice Beam before he could touch me.

Rhydon Surfed his way towards me, but I jumped over the water, kicking him down with Brick Break along the way.

As I was in mid-air, two mantines with their Aqua Jets tried to collide with me. I just simply landed on their heads in a beautiful handstand and forced them to bump heads together, killing them upon contact.

Then, I got back down to solid ground and continued to run, sensing two noivern behind me, ready to blast their Boombursts simultaneously. They did so, but Me First activated on its own by the time the soundwaves touched my glowing wings and it blasted them to pieces.

I never slowed down as a wall of four rhyperior tried to block my way and they all used Rock Slide to attempt to crush me, but I used those falling rocks to make my way over them with such ease, even when one giant boulder was to be the final blow. I used that same boulder and gave it my strongest kick towards the four monumental pokémon zombies and knocked them all out like a bowling ball knocking down pins.

Three mudsdales were in my way next and one came at me at full gallop, but I used him as a temporary ride as I snuck up onto him, carefully stood up on his back and had my sharp two-fingered hands ready to behead the remaining two muddy horses along the way. It worked to perfection! I killed the mudsdale I was riding on with an Ice Beam to the back of his head after that, which killed him and I was back on my own two feet.

Finally, the legendary Swords of Justice blocked the entrance into the marina, having terrakion and cobalion appear the most terrifying. That's when I finally stopped running and took a moment to breathe. All in all, those events all took a total of only three minutes to do, which is really fast for you to believe.

Anyway, as I stood there breathing heavily, they all saw how fatigued I was after taking down a whole gang of Master Guzzlord's minions. Keldeo released a growling neigh to signal all of the other swords to come at me all at once. They all did so, but I am too fast for these fuckers! They know I'm the fastest fighting type out of every single pokémon in the entire universe and they were no match for me. I first used a jumping Poison Jab roundhouse kick to take down virizion, beheading him by accident. Then, used another double Brick Break to simultaneously take down both terrakion and cobalion by the time they were about to perform their Sacred Sword move on me. When I saw that they had disintegrated into dust, keldeo used that as a distraction and slashed my back and wings with all his strength with his Secret Sword, knocking me down towards the concrete ground. That attack was so painful, I didn't make a sound. I then turned over upon my injured back with my focus sash saving my life once more and keldeo carefully aimed his blue sword-like horn at my chest, ready to execute me. I closed my eyes and prepared to die, but…

"NEON! USE FOCUS BLAST ON KELDEO!"

Galando? He came back to Melemele Island to save me again. The shiny mega swampert's attack was an direct hit upon that water horse and he was blown to blood and guts upon impact. It took another two minutes for this mess to settle down and I stood up as if nothing happened to me, dusting myself off in the process before I nonchalantly pulled out two sitrus berries from a plant base to my left, munching on them as my hero started off the conversation with an annoyed tone:

"Next time I save your sexy cockroach ass, I'm-a make sure I let them kill ya foist. Sheesh, bitch! What da hell were ya thinkin'?!"

"First of all, that seems quite rude of you to call me such a moniker after you saved my hide the second time." I spat back at him with just as much annoyance and sarcasm, making him scoff as he crossed his arms. Neon just watched us with full attention, not even trying to intervene. "Quakester was taken away from me right before my eyes by Master Guzzlord with the aid of mega aerodactyl. I have to save him."

"Dat ash-greninja gave ya da memo, too, eh? Dat Masta Guzzlord's gots eyes all ova every island in Alola?"

"That doesn't prove shit to me!" I finished my berries and was fully restored of my strength as I turned my back on my two heroes. "He's turned me into an outcast long before this nuclear storm even began! Now's he's taken my only one true friend away from me just to piss me off?! Well, it worked and now, I have to face him myself."

"But, Mosa-babe, you'll die if ya do dat shit alone. I'm tellin' ya right now: Wit Quakesta outta yo' arms, ya's gonna need my help now. He ain't got no brains, but he's got killa instincts ta make up fo' dat lack of brain powa. In other woids, right when he sees ya… he's gonna eat ya."

"Damn it, Galando! Don't you think I know that?! I don't really give two shits about it! I… will face him alone and you can't stop me." At that last word, I prepared myself to head towards the direction of Aether Paradise, but before I dashed off…

"Okay, but ya start runnin' now, Katnyss' spirit won't guide ya anymo'." That's when I eased off my ready position and turned towards the little mutated man with wide shocked eyes.

"How do you know Katnyss so well, even after the very little information I gave you about her?" I dared to ask as I slowly approached him with a much calmer demeanor than before.

"I've battled her befo'. She's one hell of a traina, I'll give ya dat. It was my buddy Neon here against her shiny chandelure and goddamn it, I thought I had her because it was wata versus fire. But, then, dat floatin' fire glass gave him da smackdown with one Energy Ball dat came outta nowhere and dat was it. Now dat she's died peacefully, da only way her spirit can stay witcha… is if ya do kill all of her zombified pokémon and, since I took out all of da wild ones on all of da otha islands, dey da only ones we've got left." He paused as he gave Neon a loving stroke upon his huge arms, making me slightly smile as I was silently crying tears of sorrow. "We need ta take 'em out togetha or you'll never defeat Masta Guzzlord."

"(sniffle)…you're saying all of this like Katnyss will give me power once we do execute all of her zombified pokémon." He truly did and I needed to be sure of it. Galando shook his head.

"Naw, it ain't like dat, babe… but it'll give you some closure and full confidence in yaself. Ya feel me?"

"Yes, I understand completely." I kneeled down towards him and gave him a loving embrace. "I'm so sorry for my selfishness towards you. It's just that… when you love someone that calls you their 'Mother' or 'Father' and you're not even related… it… sends compassionate chills all over your soul and it takes over your protective status like a virus." I released the hug and looked deeply into his cobalt blue eyes. "Will you forgive me?"

"With every last piece of my heart, Pheromosa. I'm sorry, too… for being so rude ta ya. I figured I had to reflect your harsh nature of your stereotypical ultra beast back at ya in order ta get ya to listen."

"You are forgiven." I stood up straight with a pleasant smile. I was… starting to find him quite cute and handsome. "Now that we've become friends, can you tell me the fastest way to get to Aether Paradise once we do kill all of Katnyss' pokémon?"

"Dere's good news and bad news about da fastest way there." We both made a small leisurely stroll towards the edge of the marina, looking out into the dense brown fog, having Neon standing on the opposite side of his trainer away from me. "Da good news is dat dere is a way so fast that even a surfing lapras could get there without hurting itself with rocks along the way. Da bad news… well… since Masta Guzzlord's got eyes all ova da place, he'll see us coming and pull out every trick in da book ta stop us before we even reach the island, even with all of his minions destroyed."

"Damn!" That was terrible news. 'Bad' doesn't describe it enough. "So, what can we do to avoid this?"

"Dat's da mystery. First thing's first: we've gotta get rid of Katnyss' pokémon. Once we do that, we need to conceal ourselves out of Guzzlord's sight, so we can conjure up da perfect plan."

"Hmmm… sounds alright to me. Ugh…" My strength went back down unexpectedly after a few minutes and Neon kept me from falling off into the brown murky ocean. "…shhhhit… fucking keldeo… my back still hurts…"

"Yeech! Dat's a lethal battle scar dere on your back and wings." Galando paused as he took a good look at my injury. When he touched it, it stung a little bit and I screeched like the ultra beast I am, making him jump back with worry. "Ouch! Sorry! Dat really does hurt, eh?"

"I'm… getting weaker…" My eyesight was getting dark as I was losing more and more of my black blood and Galando carefully placed me upon Neon's back, having me lying on my stomach.

"Hang in there, Pheromosa-babe. C'mon, Neon! Let's get ta da nearest Pokémon Center stat!" After that was said, the mega mud fish pokémon made the peaceful galloping trip with his trainer by his right side. Seeing this kind of interaction does take me back to the good old days with the humans, especially with my beloved trainer. As I slowly closed my eyes to rest myself, I began to think deeply about Quakester and how he's doing since he was captured by Master Guzzlord. I pray to Arceus that he'll be okay.

I love him like a mother loves her child, but I'm nothing like Lusamine when it comes to her parenting skills.

Hang in there, Quakie. Galando and I will save you… my son.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As I was currently healing at the Hau'oli City Pokémon Center with Galando and Neon watching me, I was just thinking about how surreal things can get in such a quick amount of time. Many of Katnyss' pokémon have been destroyed, but not without my beloved Quakester being taken away from me by Master Guzzlord with the mega aerodactyl's assistance. Like I said before, I pray that he's still alive and still on my side by the time we finally rescue him.

In the meantime, Galando and I have finally set aside our differences, apologized for our behavior towards each other, and joined forces to fight this war together with his trusted mega swampert, Neon. Speaking of them, after thinking about Quakester for three minutes, Galando approached me as he saw a single tear of sadness escape from my right eye as I was still laying down on my back upon the healing table. He volunteered to wipe it away as he spoke.

"It all must've happened so fast for ya before I came to da rescue." He started in his sweetest tone of his New Yorker voice since I first met this mysterious human-animal hybrid. It made me slightly smile. "Does Quakester really mean dat much to ya, babe?"

"More than my own life." I replied with no compunctions. "After he told me everything that happened after I passed out ten years ago, he said that I was like a mother to him. At first, it didn't feel like that to me, but now that he expressed it with so much love, I immediately thought the same way about him. He did feel like he was my son all this time and my maternal instincts have kicked in like never before. It's a brand new feeling for an ultra beast like me. Someone of my dangerous caliber shouldn't even have these types of protective instincts… so much so that it should be illegal… but…" I trailed away as I broke down to tears, having one of my two-fingered hands try their best to cover my heavily drenched closed eyes. Galando started tearing up himself, but held back like the strong man he is underneath his mutated form as he massaged my right cheek for comfort. "(sniffle)…goddamn it! It just… hurts my chest… to think about the positive when the negative clouds are suffocating it. Is this how humans feel when events like this happen?"

"Yep. No doubt about it, Mosa. It's the most terrifying feelin' towards da humans. Dat's how life is and we can't do anything about it. All we can do most of da time… is just sit dere and watch it unfold with sorrow. But, even though dat negativity can weigh down da positivity of it all, ya keep dat in your head, no matta what. It'll get stronger as you progress towards a solution. Pretty soon, you'll have all the hope in da world and nothin' can bring it back down. You'll feel unstoppable. Now dat's da feeling dat really gets ya movin'." That whole speech was just what I needed to hear from a human. Every word sounded like it came from a true experience that he's been through many times within his life since his birth. My tears slowly started to dry up as he continued and as I kept my smile. "For now, seeing you cry like dis is okay ta do for a short time. Ya can't stay sad for too long. It ain't good fo' ya. Once you've dried up your tears, we can get back to killin' more pokémon zombies dat only belonged ta Katnyss. I've gotta tell ya one thing, though: Even I found it hard ta kill 'em."

"I know it is." I was finally fully healed from my lethal injuries and sat up with an elegant stretch, which seemed to have mesmerized Galando as he looked like he was enamored for a moment. "Ah, that's better. Now, since you been all over every island except Aether Paradise, what's the only one place where Master Guzzlord can't see or hear us?" I figured I'd let him lead the way this time. I trust him completely now. Galando saw that trusting expression within my purple and blue eyes as he replied.

"Heh… you've been livin' in it da whole time." That made me jump with astonishment, even after I slowly slid off the healing table. "Yep! I don't wanna say it, though. Let's just get dere foist. Once we do arrive, we'll conjure up da perfect plan ta kick Master Guzzlord's ass and save ya lil' Quakie."

"…huh! Okay. Sounds good. Let's go, then."

It took us about a ten minute run towards the my humble home in the Melemele Meadow's cave. For the first time since this apocalypse started, we didn't run into any of Katnyss' zombified pokémon along the way. Since this was Galando and Neon's first time here as I placed away Quakester's training toys, they were just amazed by how clean we've kept it, despite the rigorous training we've endured before. A full sixty seconds later, Neon spotted a small puddle of water near the very back and sighed with relief as he just basked in it like a wingull in a birdbath. Galando and I looked over there with smiles of humor as the mega mud fish's trainer spoke.

"Heh, well… he's made himself at home already." He said with the same humor, making me chuckle just a tiny bit. "Dis is quite da pad, though. You made a perfect livin' here."

"It is the perfect living spot." I agreed as I just placed away the last of Quakester's toys in a hidden compartment within a rock wall before I continued as I turned towards the humble trainer before me. "Believe it or not, Quakie led me here."

"Really?!" Galando got comfortable by sitting down on the warm rocky floor, having me follow suit, except that I sat on my knees. "Quakester found dis place?"

"When I first met him, he was terrified and shy. He tried to hide from me here, but I ended up befriending him. This cave permanently became our hideout afterwards. That's why he means so much to me more than ever now and we need to act quickly if we want to save him."

"Dat's what we're here for. Now, as far as my zombie killings went, I already told ya dat I murdered most of 'em, even da wild ones. Adding 'em up with yours… we've only got twenty pokémon zombies dat belonged to Katnyss left." Whoa… "Heh, heh… I ain't gonna lie to ya: ya look kinda cute when you're shocked like dat."

"…mm!" I shook the astonishment out of me to erase my expression as I remained focused. "That's… only because I am surprised to hear this latest development. We've only got 20 left? Who are they?!" There was tons of authority in my deep voice as I asked that last question. Galando didn't even hesitate as he pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket. I used both of my two-fingered hands to carefully grasp it without tearing it and studied it immediately. Here's what the list contained in descending order:

20.) Primarina  
19.) Celesteela  
18.) Shiny Weavile  
17.) Mega Blastoise  
16.) Crobat  
15.) Nidoqueen  
14.) Zygarde (Complete Form)  
13.) Mega Charizard X  
12.) Meloetta (Aria Form)  
11.) Jirachi  
10.) Nidolectivire  
9.) Mega Lucario  
8.) Kartana  
7.) Xerneas  
6.) Mega Absol  
5.) Alolan Raichu  
4.) Mega Diancie  
3.) Aurorus  
2.) Mega Aerodactyl  
1.) Master Guzzlord

Of course, the top two were the ones responsible for kidnapping my Quakie, but… what the fuck is number 10?! I've never seen this one before… even while Katnyss was alive. I asked Galando about it verbally and here's what he said without disinclination:

"Durin' da nuclear storm, her nidoking and electivire were tryin' hard to make it back inside before the infested air took over, but right at the exact moment it hit 'em, electivire tripped and landed on top of nidoking's spikes, killin' him instantly. Da impact of da fall caused that poison pin to fall face first onto the ground. By havin' dat electivire impaled by nidoking's spikes by da time the nuclear wasted rain touched 'em, dat nidolectivire was a result. It basically looks like a mega electivire, but with nidoking's ears and tail and his black stripes turned purple. Even he was too much for Neon when we challenged him earlier, especially since he's got a unique ability called Quick Sand. It immediately cuts off his double weakness to ground." Well, that tells me that this nidolectivire is now a poison and electric type, but my Arceus! This is all becoming clear now! "Other than that unique fusion, all da rest of 'em are pretty straightforward, especially Master Guzzlord at number 1. I put him last on da list because I know dat he's da last target we got. With all of his minions taken down, he'll be trapped like a rattata. Da only mystery now is whether or not Quakester will still be on our side once we confront him."

"I pray that he will be… but…" Oh, shit… my chest again. But, I have to say this. "…if it turns out that he has turned against us, then… I'll have no choice: I have to kill him." That sent a sound of a stunned silence all through the cave. Even Neon finally joined our conversation circle and sat like a good boy with a look of disbelief. "Listen, boys. I know I said that I love him as if he was my son, but I can't continue to raise him if he's turned evil. If I did that, we'll never get New Alola cleaned. That's why I have to kill Quakester if he's turned on us. It… it's for the best." Damn! I started crying heavily this time as I covered my soaked eyes. Galando and Neon watched me with utmost concern for about thirty seconds before the hybrid-animal-human approached me, lifted my head up towards his deep blue eyes by my chin, and without any resistance, we slowly leaned in for a passionate kiss that was just delicious to me. My moans deep within his mouth proved that factor and it lasted for about two minutes before we slowly broke apart, keeping our eyes looking into each other.

"…if dat's da case, babe… den I'm with ya 100 percent, no matta what ya gotta do." Galando said that to me with every last ounce of support that showed in his New Yorker accent. He made me feel like a true human at this point. It gave me the absolute confidence that everything will all turn out for the better when it comes to the health of New Alola. Whether I have to kill my precious Quakie or not doesn't matter in this case. With that being finalized, I calmed down as I wiped my tears away and got back into serious mode… all three of us. "Now, with that being said, how's about we take on two at a time? It'll make da process go by just a lil' bit faster."

"I hate to say this, but at this rate, organizing these attacks will be impossible. By capturing Quakester, Master Guzzlord will be on to us and will send out those remaining forces at random." I said this with utmost authority and both males before me nodded in agreement. Neon then shivered and made a few croaking growls towards his trainer. Of course, since I'm an ultra beast, hearing this was a foreign language to me and Galando translated for me.

"Heh, heh… Neon just asked if we could save that nidolectivire for last before goin' afta that mega aerodactyl and Master Guzzlord." Heh… his face of both fear and humor did tickle me a little bit, but if that's what he wants…

"Sure, we can do that. He really must've been a challenge, like you said before. Neon, you may not be able to hit him with your ground-type moves, but he is also weak against psychic-type moves. If we can get into a battle with the alolan raichu or jirachi somewhere within the vicinity, then there's a very valid chance that, when he aims his Psychic or Psyshock at me, I'll be sure to use that nidolectivire as a shield and… well… you get it. How does that sound?" Neon nodded twice with approval. "Good. Now, let's just go out there and take on as much as possible before sundown." At that last word, we all stood up, having the mega mud fish remain on all fours, and we casually made our way out of the cave and into the meadows.

By the time we reached the meadow entrance, Neon suddenly took a Moonblast for us and the impact forced us back just by a slight push. Right off the bat, we've got our very first target in our sights by the time our vision was cleared: primarina… but of course, she wasn't alone. Master Guzzlord may not have heard our plan from deep within the Melemele Meadow cave, but it seemed like he did by the looks of this scene. Along with primarina, she was accompanied by mega absol, aurorus, and crobat, all ready to take us on simultaneously. Not one type was duplicated here: water/fairy, dark, rock/ice, and poison/flying… respectively, that is. The most fragile of the four was aurorus, so I volunteered to handle the mega absol and that icy brontosaurus while Galando and Neon handled the rest, but the crobat must've read that plan in my mind and wasted no time performing Brave Bird upon me. It happened to me again! My ignorant, aviophobe self decided to take to the skies upon this purple bat's back, sending me into the air at breakneck speed. This was Galando's first time seeing this, but he kept focused on the primarina before him while Neon did his best to take on the remaining two while he secretly plotted to save me somehow.

This time, however, I wasn't in too much peril compared to this same scenario with that damn talonflame. I carefully stood up upon the crobat's back and professionally rode on top of him like he was a surfboard. I took some inspiration from the alolan raichu back when Katnyss was alive. During that time, the crobat sensed me and tried to used Hurricane on me, but I resisted by stabbing my sharp four fingers into his skull. It made him screech in excruciating pain and his Hurricane was cut off. He was somehow still able to fly, though.

Now that I was in full control of him, I steered back around towards the action below and saw that Neon tried his best to give that primarina her just desserts for that unexpected Moonblast hit he took. He was using several moves against her: Rock Slide, Dig, and even professionally hurled an Energy Ball back at her, since he was immune to his biggest… and only… weakness. That latest attack killed her instantly and I was impressed. His nuclear mutation really does give him quite the advantage in most scenarios.

Now, it was Galando I was concerned about. It was him against aurorus after he just slashed off mega absol's head with a laser blade and, miraculously, he was putting up quite a fight himself, but right when I was just about to hurl crobat into him for some assistance, the zombified tundra pokémon blew out a Blizzard and it blew me, Galando, and the crobat back with overwhelming force. As the poisonous bat was blown away to dust, my sharp feet had other plans and I managed to use my ultra beast strength to hold Galando by his arms and just stand against the ice cold wind. He watched me from over his right shoulder with utmost shock and felt the aftereffects of that kiss he gave me. It was true compassion towards him and this was payback for it… although, I am planning to kiss him again later. We were slowly becoming madly in love at this moment, even as I was slowly freezing up. That aurorus was not giving up until I was completely covered in ice. By the time my face was frozen, I managed to move my eyes and see that Galando was freezing up as well, but he never looked away from me. We managed to smile to each other as soon as we were frozen solid. That's when the Blizzard finally stopped and Neon was pissed at what happened to us.

At the very moment he snarled with anger, aurorus turned towards him and attempted to used Freeze-Dry on him. That was his only other weakness and he knew it. To dodge it and save us simultaneously, he made a seemingly graceful leap upon the tundra's back, used Hammer Arm right at where the base of his neck is, and it beheaded him immediately. By the time his long neck hit ground, it dissolved into snow. Same when for his body. Neon dusted his hands off as a way of celebration before he used a move I never thought he'd use: Sunny Day. It didn't clear away the light brown clouds in the sky, but it slowly and safely melted the ice off of Galando and I. It took five minutes and we tried our best to shake off all the ice cold water from ourselves.

"Brrrr! Welp! That was refreshin'!" Galando started with humor, making me chuckle as I was squeezing the water out of my antennae carefully. Neon growled in the same way. "Again, dat was the work of Master Guzzlord. He organized that ambush on us… very well, I might add."

"Practically every attack thrown at us is commanded by Guzzlord at this rate, now that he knows that he's slowly losing his army." I stated matter-of-factly as I shook off what remained from my wings and antennae. "I know one thing is for sure: He's not even going to sleep tonight either. So, the same can be said for us as well."

"Damn! Dat's our punishment, eh? As long as we're alive, we can't sleep because _he_ won't sleep. For an ultra beast that has the brain of a puny lil'-"

"SHHHHH!" I shushed him and covered his mouth before he was about to insult the master. "He's got eyes and ears all over the islands, remember?" Galando rolled his eyes and playfully smacked his own forehead after I released him, quickly reminding him of that factor. "If you fuck with him now, you'll regret it later. Let's just keep our opinions about him to ourselves, okay?"

"Gotcha, babe. Anyway, we've got four of those bastards down now." The human-animal-hybrid pulled out the list and crossed out aurorus, crobat, mega absol, and primarina's names. "We do have four more mega pokémon ta worry about. Wanna take them on next?"

"Glad you're leaving that damn mega aerodactyl out of the picture. Since it's another even number, I'll take two and you and Neon can take the remaining two."

"Alright, Pheromosa-babe. You deal with Mega Blastoise and Mega Lucario. Neon and I got Diancie and Charizard X. Sound good?"

"Perfect." At the very last syllable of that word I just said, my antennae started to vibrate towards a disturbance in the Poni Plains and I turned my head towards that same spot with determination. "Right on time. Master Guzzlord wants us to duke it out in a much bigger space."

"Typical." Galando climbed on top of Neon's back after that was said. I surprised him by volunteering to climb on as well behind him. "Wwwhat da…?"

"My trust towards you is at an all-time high at this rate. Besides, running on water is tiring." I said that with all the humor in the world, making him chuckle.

"Hhhheh-heh-heh-heh… I gotcha. Let's hit it, baby." At that cue, the mega swampert galloped towards the marina in Hau'oli City with grace as Galando and I hung on tight. Within five minutes, we got to the dock's edge and he didn't even think twice before making an effortless leap into the warm, but murky brown waters, using Muddy Water as his source of occasional propulsion. During the aquatic journey, I just couldn't get my mind off of my precious Quakester. Knowing Master Guzzlord before I was forced here to Alola by Lusamine, he's the most evil creature I've ever seen. Being a dark and dragon-type has advantages and, for him, it was pure madness. I highly doubt that he's taking good care of my adoptive son at this rate. I fear the worst for him. Quakie's been worried about me during that ten year coma I was in. That factor alone was suffice to let me know that he truly does love me for who I am on the inside and I feel the same towards him in return… and I have Galando to thank for it. If this does turn out for the better in the end, we shall become soulmates for life and Quakester will still remain as our 'son'. It sounds a bit strange for you humans, but I know that's the way adoption works. So, I'm sticking with it.

Seven minutes of a water ride later, we finally made landfall onto the Poni Coast and Galando and I carefully mounted off of Neon right when his massive webbed hands and smaller webbed feet touched the warm, comfortable sand. Seconds later, my antennae felt that same exact disturbance, but the increase in the vibes made me shiver.

"Shit! You called them… they're in Poni Plains right now, waiting for us." I quoted professionally. Galando showed a look of determination as he looked in the same direction as me.

"Those four megas we mentioned? Really?!" He dared to ask me. I nodded in response right when Neon stood on all fours on my right side.

"Yes. This time, it'll be our turn to ambush them. Are you ready?" Galando nodded once and we ran off simultaneously towards the plains, ready for an epic showdown.

Three minutes later… it… was… on.

As planned, I made the loudest screech as I ran straight for Mega Lucario first. I was too fast for him and he couldn't dodge my jump kick version of Brick Break in time. The best he could do was block it with his paws. By the time he pushed me off, I made a graceful backflip and landed on my feet before running back towards him for a counterattack, but not before Mega Blastoise got in the way in front of the mega aura pokémon and used all three of his cannons to fire Hydro Pumps at me. During my run, I somehow managed to slash through the water beams with my claws and, with maneuver, I used Poison Jab to turn them purple with the toxins and splashing it upon them both. Of course, it didn't effect Mega Lucario, but blastoise got hit hard and was poisoned immediately. While he was fazed, this was my chance to land a hit on mega lucario with Brick Break and it knocked him backwards upon contact, making him land on his back. It was temporarily silent on my end while Neon and Galando were going at it against Mega Diancie and Mega Charizard X. As usual, Neon dealt with the mega jewel pokémon while his trainer handled the fire dragon pokémon.

Mega Diancie was a sight to see fighting so well for someone with no legs. She had a crystal sword and was very skillful with it as Neon tried his best to use only his water-type attacks against her. One Waterfall attack from him made contact and she was just pushed back, but was still severely damaged from the water. Right when the mega mudfish was about to make contact with another Waterfall, she used the crystal sword to slash him backwards. He used that momentum to backflip back onto all fours before he just stood there and activated his Rain Dance to turn up the water supply. It ended up raining all over the entire plains and that woke up Mega Blastoise within seconds after. I was fully prepared, though.

Speaking of him, he didn't waste a moment firing another set of three Hydro Pump cannon blasts at me. This time, I saw where Galando had placed Mega Charizard X and within just millimeters away, I made a graceful backflip to my right with the very tip of my left foot barely touching one of the water beams and all three made contact to the fire dragon's back, blowing him into dust immediately. The added rain made all three Hydro Pumps quite the force and he couldn't handle it. Galando looked over at me as soon as I landed in a kneeled down position and gave me thumbs-up gesture as well as a million-dollar handsome smile that made me slightly blush. He must've saw my backflip prior to the tricky attack. Mega Blastoise saw this and ceased fire before he roared with extreme anger and ran towards me for just a physical massacre. At the same time, I saw Mega Lucario prepare an Aura Sphere right behind him. I showed a seductive cunning smirk upon my face before I did the inevitable within five seconds… in this exact order:

Used both of my two-fingered to perform a beautiful cartwheel overtop of blastoise's head right when he approached me for a short-armed punch…

…made the Aura Sphere crack open his shell, which caused him to explode…

…but not before I used my feet to spring off of that same shell and aim a Brick Breaking jump kick at lucario's chest, killing him by the time I landed.

The response I got from Galando:

"(whistles)…godDAMN, Pheromosa! Dat was spicy hot! Couldn't have done betta myself, babe."

"Heh… thanks." I replied as I nervously scratched the back of my head with pink cheeks of embarrassment on my face. After that short celebration, we checked up on Neon and Mega Diancie, but the mudfish was nowhere to be found. Galando crossed him arms with confidence while I watched with him on his left side.

As for that battle before us, the mega diamond domain princess didn't know what to do as she was frantically searching her surroundings for Neon. Apparently, he was using Dig to make the strongest sneak attack he's ever done. After two silent minutes, a trail of upturned dirt headed for her at breakneck speed and diancie couldn't move away in time as he busted out of the earth with a vigorous uppercut upon the main diamond right underneath her body, cracking it to shreds as well as her whole body. By the time he made a perfect 10-point landing on all fours, his Rain Dance stopped and it was back to the amber skies once more. I was the only one that applauded for that amazing performance while Galando approached his trusted companion to feed him a handful of sitrus and leppa berries.

"His performance was just as impressive as mine." I commented as I approached the two during my lone applause.

"Heh, it sure was, babe." Galando replied as he kept his focus on Neon. "I've gotta admit it, though: your speed and flexibility makes one badass combo. Is that how you were able ta win so many of Katnyss' battles back when she was alive?"

"It was a bit shaky at first, now that I thought about it." I stopped my clapping at that last word. "Our connection wasn't strong enough, even after a full week of having me. She did have three other pheromosa, but I stood out the most because of my unsurpassed ability to dodge when I'm not being told. For that reason, she chose me to accompany her against the Elite Four. She kept me away from the flying-type expert and got her out of the way first. It was impressive. Her connection with her Alolan Raichu, mudsdale, and Alolan Ninetales was just superb. Then, when it came to fighting against Professor Kukui, it was a challenge for a moment. All five of her other pokémon didn't stand a chance. I was last up and I managed to make it with the very last piece of my health holding me up, thanks to my Focus Sash. It was because I was dodging every attack that came at me, even Kukui's lycanroc's Accelerock was no match for me. It just… felt amazing. I know it was because of my Beast Boost raising my speed at every knockout before then, but it was also all instinctive. Katnyss didn't need to tell me to dodge at all. I was doing it for her every time and that's how our friendship became final. I vowed to never leave her side until the day she died." At the first word of that last statement, I started to cry silently, but I never wiped my tears away. Galando saw this after he fed Neon his final sitrus berry and gave me a loving embrace to comfort me. I didn't even struggle to return the hug with a kneel in order for me to nestle my head upon the top of his own, right between his drooping rabbit ears. "For that reason, I just don't know why I'm making these killings of her pokémon so easy. I should be struggling, even with you and Neon's assistance."

"Ya doin' dis for three reasons, Mosa…" He paused as he parted slightly, still having me within his arms while he was still in my own. I gave him my undivided attention. "…Number one: it's ta give Katnyss some closure. She was alone up in Heaven without her trusty partners. Now that you're killing her pokémon one-by-one, she'll rest in peace in no time, even afta we kill Master Guzzlord. He belongs to her, too… right?" I nodded once. "Okay, then. Dat brings me to reason number two: You love her with all your heart. Being an ultra beast, ya shouldn't even have a heart at all, but… ya got one anyway. Dat makes ya stand out above all your other fellow ultra beasts. Finally, the third reason why you're doin' dis so easily: For Quakester. Enough said there." Again, Galando's expertise and wisdom never ceased to amaze me and I resumed the loving embrace for another two minutes. During the last thirty seconds, I felt something… _erotic_ … between my legs. At first, I couldn't make heads or tails of it, but then… it hit me and my seductive glare within my eyes spoke for me with Galando's pair of cobalt blues. He purred. "Whoa… somebody's gettin' a lil'… _horny_. Even afta what I said, eh?"

"I can't help it. You've been helping me with my emotions and with the execution of Katnyss' pokémon as well as keep Quakester company for ten whole years while I was in a coma." I looked even deeper into his eyes as I gently started to stroke his left cheek with a single finger. "How can I not make love to you in order to express my gratitude?"

"Mm! I gotcha, babe." We both stood up straight, despite the fact that my passion was currently drizzling down my inner thighs. I acted like it was never happening as he continued. "Let's head back to our hideout and… uh… discuss this topic further." We were on top of Neon's back by the time Galando finished that statement and he made the easy ride back to the Melemele Meadow cave that we all our home for some…

…S and R… which means 'sex and relaxation'.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

_Prepare for some steamy lemon goodness here. Ya'll have been warned._

* * *

Chapter 8

Oh, my Arceus! What's happening to me?

After Galando, Neon, and I defeated more of Master Guzzlord's zombie subordinates, my emotions just hurled through me like a gust of wind and Galando was there to calm it down with his unsurpassed words of wisdom. After that speech, I started to feel… _horny_ … like he said. It was a sensation that I've never felt before throughout my entire life and it feels so… so…

…remarkable.

Galando and I became enamored of each other since we've ceased our fighting and became lovers almost instantly. Now that it's been official between the both of us, it was time to let it all out… possibly all over the floor of the cave.

Just the thought of it made me shiver all over and Galando saw it with a smile of humor drawn upon his face. Neon already gave us the space we needed for our lovemaking session that was due to start at any moment by going back to that puddle of luke warm water that he grew fond of.

"You okay, Mosa-babe?" Galando started as I slowly sat down up against a rock wall with a look on my face that told him that I was actually nervous about having sex with him. "You're horny as fuck. I can see it, but why da long face?"

"It'll be my first time." I replied with all the honesty in my heart. The passion between my legs was really getting to me at that last word and I had to open my legs before the hybrid human. I even hesitated to reach down there with one of my two fingered hands, but I never went further. "Damn! I've never felt like this before."

"Heh, heh… I know it, baby." He took off his black vest as he said this while approaching me with a passionate flame within his cobalt blue eyes. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"It feels amazing…" I became breathless with anticipation as Galando got closer to me. "…I… I'm actually excited about this."

"I'm more excited than you are, Pheromosa." He had taken off his jeans this time by the time he stood between my legs, leaving on his boxers. That made me shiver just a little bit more. I already knew he was a very muscular man, but holy shit! He's in better shape than I previously predicted. "Ya sure ya wanna do this? I don't wanna hurt ya."

"I'm quite impervious to pain." There it goes… my right hand went down there… right when he looks me dead in my eyes. "Mm… truly…" Galando's eyes never followed it. He was more focused on seeing my pink cheeks of arousal. "Please don't make me wait any longer… please…"

"Heh, heh… your first time, eh? Seems like you've been in this steamy situation before." Fuck! He read my mind like an espeon. "Do you… _pleasure yourself…_ sometimes?"

"I used to long before Lusamine brought us here to Alola, but I had to stop myself on some nights by force. I've just… never actually had sex before. I never thought I could."

"Dat shouldn't stop ya…" He lead a paw down to my wrist and just maneuvered it to allow me to do the very thing I haven't done in 100 years. Ohhhhh… my Arceus… it… it feels… mmmmm… "Yeah, dere ya go. Give ya dat reminder of how it feels before I just slide right in."

"Shhhhhit… stop it… I… I don't wanna… ah, aaaahhh…" Tears of pure pleasure were streaming down my cheeks, but Galando held down my free hand to keep me from wiping them away… all while he kept his beautiful eyes on me.

"Ya don't wanna do what? Get to dat big O befo' I go in?" Yes! Nod, Pheromosa. Try to nod… damn, this feels so good! "Uh, huh… I see ya. Alright, I'll stop." He did so just in time and I was so wet… my antennae went crazy over the scent of it. I'm not called Pheromosa for nothing. "Ya wanna get there with someone special and ya lookin' at him, but first, I need ya to see what's gonna be doin' all da work." I didn't know what he meant by that at first, but by the time Galando took a few steps back, he pulled down his boxers and… (gasp)… oh, my sweet Arceus! What the hell is that between his legs?! I've never seen anything like it before! My wide purple and blue eyes couldn't look away from it for some reason. It looks… succulent. "Yeah, babe. Ya like what ya see, don'tcha?

"…yes." I replied in a heavenly whisper as my antennae led me towards it. The smell was invigorating… but… I'm curious about the taste of it as well. I was crawling towards him like the cockroach I am and he never backed away. "What is that? It smells delicious."

"Goddamn! And you're on da prowl, too. Dat looks sexy right there, baby. If ya wanna know so bad…" He paused as he sat down with his short legs wide open for more. His face also said he was ready for me. "…den come and get it. I wanna see how wide that small mouth of yours can get."

Shhhhhhhit! He's begging for it. I was hypnotized by this mysterious rod between his legs. It measured to be about 6 inches long and 2 inches wide. Even a pair of those mysterious sacks below it released an even stronger aroma than before. For now, it was all about this… sliver stick of passion that's right before my eyes. Galando never shivered as I allowed my antennae to feel all over it to take in this delectable scent. A few minutes later, I was a bit… hesitant as both of my two fingered hands took a careful grasp around his magic stick. Damn, I'm drooling, but I wanna lick it so bad. Seeing me constantly smack and lick my lips made the hybrid human laugh, but I never looked away from my desire.

"Ehhhhh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Hungry, Mosa? C'mon, babe. Take it. Take it, baby…" He was controlling me now. The tone of his voice was deep and erotic as he kept telling me to 'take it'. Mmmmm… damn it. I can't fight it anymore. I finally opened my mouth and, as soon as the very tip of his manhood touched my tongue, my drool became excessive immediately. I managed to carefully engulf 3 out of the 6 inches of him and I sucked on it voraciously, as if it was the most delicious ice cream in the world. My moans added more to the pleasure, especially since I felt an erotic throbbing sensation of my very own from between my drenched inner thighs.

Galando couldn't speak this time. He just sat there and took it all in with his head leaned back and his own tears of joy streaming down his face. This is just… amazing. I'm doing something that I've never done before and it seems like I've been doing this forever. It was giving me what I've been craving for years, but nobody was turning me on as well as Galando was. As I continued to suckle him for the next five minutes, something new erupted deep within my throat and he roared at the very top of his lungs to tell me that it was an exotic explosion that was too much for him to handle. It's so warm, creamy, and not to mention sweet as well. I couldn't stop tasting it. At this point, I was like a baby suckling for milk. I never wanted to stop until he did. Mmmm-hmmm! Tasty, baby… sooooo tasty…

Three minutes later…

"(pant, pant)… holy… holy shit, Pheromosa." Galando finally spoke with fatigue after I slowly pulled his hearty cock out of my mouth and licked away the excess creamy goodness from my lips, swallowing it along the way. "You… you were… starvin', huh?"

"That is putting it nicely, yes." I replied with no worries in my voice. I sat on my knees before him as he was slowly regaining his senses. "I couldn't help it, though. You were too sweet to resist."

"I see." He remained naked as he stood up to meet my face and we shared another passionate kiss that was slightly deeper than before, probably because of the fact that he can taste himself within my mouth. During that time, despite my eyes being closed, I was able to feel all over his hard abs and muscles. Our deepest, darkest desires were slowly starting to bloom during this time and it was our top priority to make it all worthwhile in the end.

"Damn!" Galando started as we slowly pulled apart from our three minute kiss. He never stopped peering as deep into my eyes as he humanly could. "I tasted pretty good, babe. You weren't kiddin'. Now, I think it's time for me to return da favor. You follow these orders perfectly, okay?" I nodded twice, even as he took a few steps backwards. "Alrighty, then. Scoot your sexy ass back until your wings touch the wall." I did so within a matter of a few seconds, keeping my blue and purple eyes on him the entire time. "Open them legs for me." Again, I never hesitated to obey my lover's orders. I'm shaking with extreme anxiety at this point. Galando's dark glare of desire haunted me even more as he took a regal walk towards me. "Mmm-hmm. You're soaked, Pheromosa. And it's smellin' some kinda good right now. Do ya see where I'm goin' with this?" He stopped right before me as he asked that question. I nodded once, but I dared not to verbally say what it was that he was planning to do. I wanted him to just go ahead and do it… and a single two-fingered hand made the gesture for him to do it and do it immediately! Galando's wide blue eyes of shock explained it all afterwards and all he had to say was:

"You got it, baby. Keep still now."

At those last three words, the human hybrid got down on all fours before me, held my legs apart, and didn't waste a second as he started licking me where it counts, his tongue penetrating inside of me every few seconds!

Ohhhhh! Holy shhhhit! This feels so good, Galando! It's bad enough that he held back my legs from closing in on him, but goddamn it! It's pure bliss to me! Out of desperation, I held him down by the back of his head between his long ears as I was vigorously shaking and screeching at the very top of my lungs out with sexual pleasure! He was lashing at my pussy as if his life depended on it and I didn't how much more of this I could take!

This went on for an excruciatingly slow seven minutes before I finally screeched at my loudest towards the cave ceiling with my eyes shut tight and streams of joyful tears drenching my face. Of course, it didn't come without a moist, sweet serving of some juice of my own… right into Galando's mouth. It felt so damn good and it lasted for a full 60 seconds before I calmed down. I was extremely fatigued after that. Galando… he appeared to be 10 times less tired than I was, especially after he wiped his mouth with his left arm with confidence.

"Niiiiice! Very nice!" He commented with a light applause of just three claps. "You sure aren't a lightweight. Seven minutes is a record where I come from."

"(pant, pant)…really?" I asked with wonder between my heavy breaths. Galando nodded with a handsome smile as he wiped my tears away.

"Yep. Believe it. Ya lasted a lot longa than I thought, but it ain't over yet, babe. What we just did to each other… was an appetizer. We haven't started da main course yet. Now DAT… is gonna last longer than what we just went through added together. Think you can still handle it?"

"Well, despite the fact that this will be my first time…" I regained my senses completely as I aimlessly reached for a Sitrus Berry on my left side and took a bite before I continued. "…I believe so. Our height difference is going to be quite the workout, though." I wasn't kidding. I'm five feet and eleven inches. He's at a meager 3 feet tall minus the ears. A crucial compromise will have to come to order if we wish to make love the right way… if there is a right way, that is. Hearing that last sentence from me made the hybrid human lover of mine laugh hysterically for five seconds. It tickled me a bit and I pulled off a small smile to show it, but I wasn't as amused as he was. "Did I say something funny?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaa! Yeah, ya did! 'Our height difference is gonna be quite the workout'? Pheromosa, as short as I am, I've never let my short height stop me from doin' everything a tall person could do. In fact, in this case, I've got an advantage: You may be tall, but you're light as a feather in my eyes."

"I'm 55 pounds."

"So? I'm a strong fella, as you can see." Galando flexed his arms to prove it and I purred a little bit, which made me shiver. He didn't hear it, though. "See? I can handle ya."

"So… are you saying that I should be on top?"

"It's an honor ta let a sexy ultra beast like you do it dat way for your first time. I'm-a make sure you're as comfortable as possible, babe." He stroked my right cheek as a sign of his truthful honesty. I returned the gesture upon the back of his head, between his long ears. "What do ya say? It might take all night, but eh… it'll be worth it."

"Heh, I'm up for it, yes." How can I not comply to this ordeal? Dominance should be my last name. I have that in my blood. "Just… don't escape from me until we're completely done. I don't want my claws to hurt you."

"Consider it done, baby. I'm-a lay back, stay completely still, and we'll just take it together. Take your time now." At that last word, Galando made good on his promise. He laid down completely flat on his back with his silver solider standing at attention, ready for one last ride. Wet as I was, I'm sure it was intrude my most private part without any problems… but since it was my first, I was dead wrong… for a little while.

"Oooh! Ouch! That looked painful." Galando commented with sympathy as he saw me cringe from the pain of breaking my virginity, but I still rode on him with all the courage in the world. "You okay, Mosa-babe?" The pain was too much. I couldn't verbally speak, but I nodded once as an indication. Another full minute went by since I started and… ohhhhh, my Arceus… this… this feels… mmmmmm, yeah… hold on to me, Galando… please…

"Whoa… dere it is." Galando continued as I found the energy to guide one of his fluffy hands towards my hips and didn't hesitate to comply. He just took the hint right away by letting his left hand do the same. His strength sure did show at that point while I was just fucking him like there was no tomorrow. "Mm! Damn! Dat's a good girl. You're pretty good for… ahhhh, yeah… for your first time. Ah!" One of my claws lightly pinched him, like a needle, but I did that on purpose as a sign of one complaint:

He was talking too damn much. I still love him, though.

Galando saw that dark, sexual glare in my eyes and it appeared horrifying to him as his cobalt blue ones were wide with intimidation. I scared him even more as I carefully leaned down towards him, preferably his right ear and I whispered this to him:

"Say one more word and I just might change my mind about not killing you when Master Guzzlord's been destroyed." His response to that:

One clearly audible gulp down his throat.

After that proposition was made, I slowly got back into my slightly upright position and continued this erotic roller coaster ride of epic proportions.

For the next two and a half hours, Galando and I have really been expressing our love all over the cave floor. I've experienced 7 orgasms already and I still wasn't done yet. I really did want this euphoria to last all night. Same could be said for my hybrid human boyfriend. His own sexual sensations were getting to him and they commanded him to fuck me right back, but the gesture made literally bounce on his hips, like I was riding a bucking mudsdale. Holy shit! This is getting more and more intense by the second! I'm… I'm about to… aaaaaaaahhhhhhh, yeeeeeesss! That's orgasm number 8 and I'm still rolling.

Another two hours later…

Poor Neon. He was sleeping peacefully for most of our session until just now when Galando and I roared and screeched at our loudest volume respectively towards the cave ceiling as our biggest and final orgasmic explosions came through like a hurricane! We were still interlocked together as we endured the longest finale we've ever experienced. When it finally calmed down after the longest 60 seconds of our lived, that's when we finally pulled apart from each other, having me lean up against the rocky wall behind me while Galando remained on the floor. He looked over at his beloved mega swampert companion and tiredly chuckled at how pissed off he was since we disturbed his slumber.

"Hhhheh-heh… our bad, Neon buddy." He managed to say as he was riding out the lingering exotic sensations. "We just… couldn't… couldn't help it, ya know." Fifteen seconds later, he finally stood up, shook off the aftermath like a stoutland after a bath, and didn't waste a moment slipping his boxer shorts back on for now. As for me, I was just too tired to even move my legs, but that whole entire experience was totally worth it. Galando approached me and we performed the most adorable nuzzle upon our heads as he continued. "Pheromosa, you were amazin', babe. Absolutely amazing! You okay?"

"Ye… yes." I replied with fatigue as we separated heads and I just stared deeply into his deep blue eyes. "You were incredible yourself. You really made my first time all worthwhile. It's… going to be difficult to refrain from doing such acts in front of Quakester."

"Heh, yeah. I hear ya. Here, baby." The hybrid human paused as he handed me a couple of Sitrus Berries to bring my sanity as well as my health back to their full potential, so I could sleep easier tonight. "I want ya ta sleep good tanight. We've got a big day tomorrow." At that last word, he went over to Neon, who had already fallen back to sleep and just leaned up against his rock hard chest. Before he too drifted off to dreamland, I just had one question for him.

"Galando?" I started.

"Yeah, babe?"

"If you fully support the fact that I may have to kill Quakie if he happens to be on Master Guzzlord's side by the time we finally reach him, will you have the honor of assisting me in the kill?"

"More than anything else in the world. I'm just prayin' dat we don't even have to." After that, he finally fell asleep for the night. I slightly smiled after those truthful words and that prompted me to get up and walk on over to those two boys before I laid down on top of Neon's massive arm as a pillow, wrapping an arm around Galando for added comfort before I closed my eyes and went to sleep as well, hoping and praying to Arceus that we will never, ever have to condone to killing my adopted son.

I swear my life on it.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's too quiet. It feels like I'm back to where I started, except I've got a new boyfriend and his beloved mega swampert with me.

Last night was the most phenomenal one of my entire life. It was my very first time having sex and it was due to be a memory that'll never leave my soul. Galando's compassion towards me was at a million-fold and the fact that he'll assist me in killing Quakester if he's happened to have turned evil on us gave me all the pride in the world. All three of us in this cave right now are praying that we won't have to.

The next morning, the sunrise was warm to my wings as it shot its harmless beam into the entrance. I was the first to open my eyes slowly and a small smile was drawn upon my face. A few seconds later, I carefully sat up without waking Neon and Galando and stretched for a moment before standing up and heading towards that same entrance. I took a moment to look up at the sky and finally saw what I've been missing since the nuclear storm:

A blue hue peeking through a 40 foot cloud opening.

My jubilant tears couldn't be held back for long as I looked up at this masterpiece that Mother Nature finally took the time to paint. It wasn't the sun, but it was just as good. That blue sky was an indication that victory will be upon us sooner than we expected. I even reached a two-fingered hand up towards that same blue spot in the sky as if to reach out and wave hello. I didn't even flinch with surprise as I saw that it responded by increasing the hole from 40 feet to 50 just five seconds after. All I did was smile.

"Hang in there, Quakie." I whispered towards the sky. "I'll save you from the pain you've endured in any way I can. _Any_ way."

After that was said, I turned back towards Galando and Neon. My human hybrid boyfriend was next to wake up and he didn't waste a moment as he stood up, stretched his arms for a few seconds, and approached me right when I kneeled down to meet him for a passionate morning kiss that felt as warm as the sun. It lasted for a full minute before we looked into each other's eyes.

"Mornin', Pheromosa-babe." Galando started amiably as he started to gently stroke my face with all the love he could hold. I returned the favor as he continued. "I'm guessing last night did ya some good, eh?"

"It sure did." I replied. "How about you?"

"Yep! Same here. I'm ready to take on these last few zombie bastards before we face Master Guzzlord. This time, we've gotta plan dis out carefully. We're in this cave, so that dark dragon can hear a damn thing. With the remainin' zombies we've got left, how do you wanna handle it this time?" I know what he said to me, but his blue eyes… they placed me in a trance for just a few moments before I shook it out of me and replied casually.

"I did notice that we've got two of my fellow ultra beasts left within that list. I know their weaknesses, so I'll deal with them along with the Complete Form of zygarde, and nidoqueen. You take care of the Aria Form of meloetta, Alolan Raichu, and the shiny weavile. Neon will deal with xerneas and jirachi. I didn't forget about saving that nidolectivire for last before we face Mega Aerodactyl and Master Guzzlord."

"Thought ya did for a second, You were peerin' deep inta my soul like a gardevoir using Future Sight."

"With your eyes looking so blue, I can't help it. Speaking of blue, I want you to see this…" I paused as I stood up and we held hands together as we made our way towards the mouth of the cave. Galando immediately looked into the sky and saw that same blue spot within the clouds. He started tearing up with extreme contentment as well, but unlike myself, he held back his tears. "…that's a sign of good hope up there."

"And I can't disagree with ya, baby. It's been ova a hundred years since you've seen that beautiful color in da sky there. Me? It's been about twenty, but ya know what? Either way, that spot in da sky is a surefire sign: Quakester is gonna live. We don't have to kill him." I looked down at him with a look of partial discrepancy and he read it like a book, frowning with me. "Don't go denying it, Pheromosa. He's fine. I'm sure of it."

"…you sound confident." He really did. Right at that last syllable of that last word I verbally spoke, the thunderous roar of Master Guzzlord echoed all over New Alola and we both looked out towards the barren Melemele Meadow with a serious glare within our eyes. He was declaring that the shiny weavile had special orders to fight me to kill while the others should only tend to Galando and Neon simultaneously. That was basically our plan on steroids, but why the shiny weavile on me only, though? "…what the hell's he planning?"

"What's up?"

"Master Guzzlord just broke Neon's wish to save the nidolectivire for last. He only wants the shiny weavile to come after me while you two tend to the other remaining zombies." That made the mega swampert growl with infuriation and irritation simultaneously while Galando shook his head in the same manner. "I've got both of his weaknesses, for Arceus' sake!"

"Maybe he's got a really crafty trick up his claws. If we know what's good for us, we'll obey his orders, just ta see what that pea brain's been doing all dis time." For once, I had to agree on this one: following Master Guzzlord's demands. I haven't done that since before Lusamine forced us here. He's becoming smarter and smarter by the second and my curiosity level just shot to the moon at this point. "What do ya think of dat, Pheromosa-babe?"

"It is for the best. Just do what you can to protect Neon from that nidolectivire while I deal with this shiny weavile."

"You got it! Let's eat up a good breakfast and get dis shit started!"

Fifteen minutes of a berry breakfast later, we were fully awake and loaded with energy as we carefully ventured out of our cave, through the meadow, and out of the limits. I led the way for maximum safety and as soon as one of my feet stepped out, a rumble beneath the ground erupted. It was as if I made that sound and we all stopped for a few seconds. It remained silent. Then I took another step. Same results, but this time the next booming step came right after. It was coming from our left and it was sight I wasn't expecting, especially after Master Guzzlord's unusual commands:

"Wwwwwwhat the-" Galando was speechless after that. I held a cold, determined glare in my purple and blue eyes as I saw the complete form of zygarde stomping his way towards me along with celesteela hovering right behind him and xerneas gracefully walking on his right side, all with glowing blood red eyes of fury staring me down, but I never cowered and neither did Galando and Neon. Seconds later, we heard another slow round of footsteps approach us from behind. Only Neon looked in that direction, but I took a side glance to see the fateful nidolectivire leading the pack, which consisted of nidoqueen, alolan raichu, and the aria form of meloetta walking on his left and kartana and jirachi on his right… but where was the shiny weavile?

"Finally found your hiding place!" A evil-sounding male voice spoke from behind us. It was at a high pitch as well as I turned towards the source. It was the shiny weavile and he added insult to injury by doing the inevitable:

He slashed a single rock and it made the entrance to our humble home cave in, completely blocking us out!

That… pissed… me… OFF!

"Awww, is the pwetty wittle cockroach angry? Oooh, I'm so scared." The bastard taunted at me. I snarled beneath my teeth as he continued. "There's a good reason why we're all here in one piece and why I'm only allowed to touch ya: Master Guzzlord's tired of waitin' and tired of seeing you three ruin his parade. So, by the order of the master, you've got two options…" He paused as he made a single nod and that puzzled me, but before I could verbally ask why, I felt a single jolt of paralysis slam me down. I kneeled down with extreme pain.

"PHEROMOSA!" Galando screamed with horror as he tried to reach me, but zygarde performed Thousand Waves on him and Neon and they were unable to move. "Ugh! Damn it! I knew it! I knew dat fucker was up ta no good!"

"He.. he knew?" I asked weakly as I was now looking right at the shiny weavile eye to eye. "He knew where we've been hiding all this time?"

"Eh, he kinda figured it out from square one. Your little 'Quakie'? He's been following orders as well." The sharp claw pokémon zombie replied, which was a shocker to me. "Yeah, your 'son' was on our side da whole time. He planned everything."

"…no. No! No! I don't believe you!" It was hard to believe. Quakester has always been on my side, ever since I found him. It can't be true! "You're lying!"

"Nope! I'm not lying, sweetheart. Quakester only ran away from Master Guzzlord because he was a coward. You were lucky to befriend him without becoming a zombie yourself, but now, you're about to pay the price for adding more to his betrayal."

"WHERE IS HE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?! I SWEAR, IF YOU KILL HIM, I'LL-"

"You'll what? You ain't got nothin' against us. We're the most powerful force Master Guzzlord's got left and you're literally trapped like a fuckin' rattata. Make one false move and you'll die with us with meloetta's Perish Song within three steps. Now, zygarde, pick her up gently now. Guzzie wants her alive." Shit… I've never felt so overpowered before. As zygarde picked me up by my arms and held me, the heavy weight of sorrow was painful to carry within my heart and couldn't do anything except cry silent tears. Galando saw this from the ground alongside Neon and he frowned with me. "That's a good little cockroach. Nidolectivire, spit some Gastric Acid on Neon and finish them off with kartana and celesteela. Da rest of ya, let's get back to Aether Paradise. We're finally gonna end this war and win together." At that last word, zygarde didn't waste a moment allowing the other zombies to climb on top of him before he few off towards Master Guzzlord, still having me in his claws. I took the last few seconds to look back and see that nidolectivire obey the weavile's command, but I couldn't see much else. That made my chest burn even more, but I dared not to emit any sounds as I continued to cry my eyes out. I couldn't believe it. Quakester was on Master Guzzlord's side the entire time, but… that just couldn't be true. He really cared about me, treated me like I was his mother, and was even more worried about me as I was in a ten year coma. Something's not adding up and that thought alone dried up my tears instantly. I looked forward with a stern glare in my eyes. I'm not angry at Quakie.

I am _pissed…_ at Master Guzzlord. He brainwashed my son and he's gonna pay with every last ounce of his blood and guts. I'll eat him alive if I have to.

Five minutes of a flight later, we all finally landed at the outside entrance to Aether Paradise. Despite the nuclear storm that changed the face of Alola, this location never changed in terms of appearance. Zygarde had placed me down on my feet and, by the time they touched the concrete ground, both meloetta and jirachi worked together for just a small amount of seconds to placed psychic-powered handcuffs around my wrists as they were held behind my back, underneath my wings. They made unequivocally certain that I wasn't going anywhere this time, but I remained courageous in the face as we proceeded inside with zygarde turning into his 10 percent form along the way, so he could get inside as well.

On the way in, it may not have changed on the outside, but inside, it's like the jungle paradise on the second floor below us overgrew and it was a wild forest all over the interior. Within my very soul, I was feeling a short shopping list of emotions as we walked towards the elevator:

Apprehensive  
Furious  
Nervous  
Flabbergasted

I didn't know what to do with myself. All I could do was let my chest suffer the pain I was due to endure once I finally see Master Guzzlord and possibly Quakester. I really sure do hope he's still on my side.

A few slow minutes later, we all finally made it to the very bottom floor and, as expected, I finally got face to face with the dark dragon of Hell himself. The nuclear storm has affected him as well by the time we came to a complete stop and I was able to take a better look at him. Originally, he would be 18 feet tall, but he was actually a whopping 25 feet, but still looked the same… and much more vicious than before. Just looking into his gaping blue mouth is enough to inflict horror into your heart, but again, I never trembled. I saw that fucking mega aerodactyl perched on top of him to the left of his smaller pair of eyes. His much bigger main eyes stared at me with all the authority in the world. His zombie subordinates bowed down to him like he was a god. I remained standing up straight as I mentally tried to find my little Quakie. He was nowhere to be seen.

"So, Pheromosa… we finally meet again."Master Guzzlord started in a growling, horrifying voice with telepathy. "100 years of trying to kill you was taking too long. I've spent my that time trying to find you and I'm glad that I've had that 10 percent zygarde to sniff you out… you and your two partners. You may be faster than me, but I'm… much… _stronger_." He snarled at that last word with his two massive claws snapping at me at just millimeters away. I still didn't flinch. "Your arms have been tied up with an unbreakable psychic seal. Try to break it and you'll suffer a painful death."

"Where is he, Guzzlord?" I asked him in my deepest tone possible. I grew tired of his squabble.

"Who? Quakester? Aww, are you that desperate for his hide? He never loved you. He's been siding with me this whole time, just to remain in contact with you. He only cowered away from me because of his fear of being eaten alive by me." Grrrrrr! Shut up and tell me where he is, damn it! "But, since I can see that you want to know so badly, I suppose I can let him out to see you. I should warn you, though: He's not… in the mood for you." What? What did he mean? What the hell did he do to him?! Just seconds after that last word was spoken from the master, rumbling footsteps were stomping closer to our location. I looked behind the junkivore pokémon and saw what I didn't want to believe:

My Quakester… was back to his original primal groudon size, except he was at 20 feet tall, still absent of spikes all over his body, still has his perfectly rounded head, and he was in his black and gold shiny form as well! The lava within him was bubbling fire red with all the fury in the world and he famously roared as a sign of his presence.

"Here's your little Quakie, Pheromosa." Master Guzzlord taunted. I was shocked beyond belief! What happened to him?! "Love his new look? It suits him more… and he's not afraid anymore. You are no match for him now. He belongs to me. He has always belonged to me." I was at a loss for words, but I tried anyway.

"…y… you… YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" That's it. That's… that's all I could say. I was in tears the rest of the way, which made everyone around me laugh…

…except Quakester… for some reason.

"Ahhhh-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaa!" Guzzlord laughed. "You amuse me, Pheromosa. I knew you didn't have the guts to take me down right now. All you care about is your precious Quakester. How about I add insult to your injury? MY FELLOW ZOMBIES! Leave us be, including you, aerodactyl. I need to see this alone: Quakester devouring his own _mother_." And just like that, all of those said zombies left us via the elevator, having the two psychic ones break my handcuffs along the way.

It was now just me, Quakester, and Master Guzzlord… alone.

Quakester definitely wasn't himself as he stomped towards me. His monstrous snarling finally made me recoil in fear as I stepped back while he advanced forward. His lava drool added more to the revulsion, especially since it was oozing through his sharp black teeth. He was ready to burn me down and eat me at any moment, but I tried to see if I could reawaken his senses.

"Quakester…" I started in a soothing tone of my deep voice. He continued to snarl as he cornered me even more with his lava boiling to the max. "Quakester, I know you can hear me. Please… snap out of it. You would never want to murder your own mother. I know you, Quakester. Please… please…" My voice started to crack. "…please…" That's when I was finally up against the wall and the giant primal groudon's eyes were piercing into my eyes as well as my soul. I didn't want to hurt him, but… I made a promise.

"You see, Pheromosa?" Master Guzzlord growled. "Your precious Quakester no longer listens to you. He is mine now and there's not a damn thing you can do about it." Humph! Apparently, he doesn't know me very well.

"There _is_ something I can do… and I have no choice." I did the unthinkable to Quakester:

I performed an uppercut to his chin, knocking him down towards his back.

This shook the area around us and it surprised Master Guzzlord.

"WHAT?! You dare to bring harm to your own son?!" He roared immediately after that was said, but I never let my guard down. Quakester got right back up, roared with anger, and tried to take me down with his Precipice Blades, but I used Me First before he could and it brought stabbing pains towards both him and Guzzlord simultaneously. They were both deterred by it for a moment before they both roared at their loudest and ganged up on me, having the junkivore pokémon have his two clamping claws snap at me along the way while the primal continent pokémon prepared his claws for a Dragon Claw attack. I made a mad dash for both of them, having both of my two-fingered claws ready to slash at their chests. Quakester dodged it with an extraordinarily swift sidestep, but I landed a direct hit upon Guzzlord's chest, causing him to trip up and tumble forward like a bowling ball until he slammed into the wall. That collision caused quite a rumble all throughout Aether Paradise and, as expected, the remaining zombies that aren't with Neon and Galando came back in through an alternate door with extreme rage, seeing that their master had fallen.

Quakester was just as distressed by the sight and his never ending growls had sent chills down my spine, but I continued to stare him down.

"YOU… ARE… MY… SON!" I shouted to him at the very top of my lungs. "GUZZLORD HAS BRAINWASHED YOU! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT, QUAKESTER!" I gave him the hardest Bug Buzz of my life while screeching at the same time. It echoed all over the room and it was causing enough damage to take down those remaining zombies from behind my beloved Quakie in an instant. The shiny primal groudon was still standing, but he covered his ears to try blocking out my ear-shattering finale. It lasted for a slow three minutes before it was completely silent again. All that was heard in the room was my heavy breathing and Quakester's lava boiling steadily, like it was his heartbeat.

It was just me and him now… and he still appeared to be under Master Guzzlord's spell as he blew out a Fire Blast at me, which obviously replaced his Flamethrower. I tried to block it with my arms, but it was to no avail. My Focus Sash saved my life from sudden death, but…

"…ugh!" I got burned! That meant that once I stood up and took a single step, I would die. This was the perfect opportunity. "…Qu… qua… quakie… please… don't kill your mother. I… love… you." After that was said, I just laid there, closed my eyes, and awaited my death to finally be bestowed upon me.

And I've been laying there for the longest twenty minutes of my life.

I dared myself to look up with just my eyes without moving my head and I saw it:

Quakester's eyes… they turned to a lighter shade of orange, like he was turning back to normal… and he was! Right before my very eyes! His black and yellow shiny complexion was slowly turning back to his original red coloring as he started whining like a sad furfrou. He saw that I was about to die and he didn't want that to happen. Another slow two minutes later, he was completely back to normal in terms of his appearance, but I needed to see if he had mentally returned as well. He proved the latter by gently nuzzling his still-rounded head against mine as best he could for his giant stature. That made me smile with the happiest tears ever emitted from my closed eyes.

"Quakester… I'd knew you'd come back to me. I never lost faith in you." I was slowly regaining my energy somehow, but was still burning. "Did you really belong to Master Guzzlord that whole time you were with me?" He whined once more and nodded twice with honesty, but he made several thunderous growls in different tones. He was telling me that he did, but he had didn't want to side with someone who plans on ruling Alola by means of war, killing many innocent pokémon in the process. I managed to embrace his head after he told me this as way of saying thanks. "Your presumption was proven to be true, too." I slowly started to stand up, but Quakester growled once more with his eyes turning red again. Uh, oh… please don't tell me that-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Master Guzzlord had awakened and snapped my two antennae off completely, giving me severe pain to add more to the burning! M… my sight… I'm… I'm gonna die… this might be it for me… Quakester… Galando… Neon… take ca… care… of… your… y… uuuuuuugh…

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Quakester's POV)

NOOOOOOOOOO!

MOMMY!

Master Guzzlord promised me that he wouldn't kill her! I roared with fury after I saw this and the junkivore laughed at my face. He may have lost all of his other zombies, but he's still not giving up. He then used a claw to gently pick up my lissome pokémon mom's body to eat her, but I wasn't having it. I ran up to him before he could get her feet into his mouth and slashed him twice with my Dragon Claws, releasing her right into my arms.

"QUAKESTER!" Guzzlord roared at me as he snapped his claws in my face, but I cradled my mom's body as I pulled her away. "HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY YOUR MASTER?! I commanded you to kill her, but you refuse."

"But you promised she could only be imprisoned." I replied back to him in my seven-year-old boy's voice through telepathy. "What has she done to you?! I would never want to kill my own mother!"

"Grrrrr! SHE'S USELESS, QUAKESTER! Your 'mommy' is nothing but an annoying faggot who never obeyed anything I've given her, ever since I gained authority over her and her three sisters from their Ultra Desert home! She deserves to die for her insolence! Now, GIVE HER TO ME!"

"NO!" I backed away even more, still cradling Pheromosa in my arms as I headed for a wall to break out of, but Master Guzzlord wasn't giving me any chances as he grabbed my tail, pulling me back. I accidently dropped Pheromosa on the way and I panicked. "MOM! Ugh! No… no!" I tried to claw my way back to her, but he was so strong. Along with me tearing the ground, it started to make the building break apart and I was running out of time! I had no choice at this point.

"Since you won't listen to me, I'll have to eat you first if I want to devour your precious mother. Now, come here and keep still!" I wasn't giving up without a fight and Aether Paradise was due to sink into the sea in a few minutes. I finally kicked myself out of his grip, performed a back roll up to my feet, and sharpened my claws for an all-out battle. "I see! You want to die, don't you? Along with your mother?"

"If this is the only way, then yes!" After that last word, my Dragon Claws fired up as I ran towards this damn junkivore pokémon for some slashes, but he used several Dragon Claw attacks of his own to counterattack or block me every few times… all while Aether Paradise was collapsing above us. He headbutted me, I returned the attack to him. He slashed at me or clamped his claws at me, I slashed and bit back! It was getting really bloody really fast and I was literally fighting for my life now. Even our roars really pumped up the adrenaline!

Aside from that, though… I'm wondering how Galando and his super cool mega swampert is doing. I hope they're okay.

* * *

(Galando's POV)

Goddamn it all to Hell! Neon and I managed ta take that puny-ass kartana down, but there was still celesteela and nidolectivire to deal with. After that poison-electric bastard spewed his Gastric Acid on Neon, he came straight for me for an all-out battle of the ages! Seeing my beautiful Pheromosa-babe get carried away by zygarde pissed me off and I was gonna get her back, no matta what.

As for that battle, this toxic spark pokémon was just throwing punches, kickin', and even letting out a few Thunderbolts and Poison Jabs along the way. I am fighting hard against him with my laser swords, but he wasn't going down easily. In between some temporary knock outs towards the nidolectivire, I kept takin' peeks at how Neon's fight with celesteela was doing and he was losin' it. With his ability turned off, a few more Energy Balls from him would kill him and I tried to prevent that in the only way I knew how:

"NEON! Dodge those Energy Balls! Don't let any of 'em touch ya! I'm gettin' to ya, buddy!" I screamed out towards him. He heard me, but he was so focused on the launch pokémon… he ain't even turn to look at me. I grew more and more concerned about him by the minute, even with this damn toxic spark pokémon kickin' my ass. Speakin' of him, he finally had me pinned down with a Thunder Punch to my chest and another one was sparking up in his right fist, ready to kill me once and for all, but then…

…I heard some more electricity crackling from behind him… and it wasn't from him.

We both turned towards celesteela and Neon and saw that the huge launch pokémon was taken down hard by some mysterious, but powerful electric-type move that disabled him completely! Neon was immune to it, so he was okay, but holy shit! What da hell was that?!

As soon as I was about to ask that question verbally, a blur of white, blue, yellow, and gray snatched nidolectivire away from me and all I heard afta that was some bloody hackin' and slashin' from a killer version of Close Combat. Watchin' it had ta wait, though. It was all about Neon right now.

I ran over to him as he was lying on the ground on his stomach and he was in terrible shape. I desperately pulled out several hyper potions and revives, and sprayed 'em all over his body to get him back up and runnin', but he wasn't responding. I shook him, slapped his face a few times, even tried to yell out his name right at his ears. He still never flinched nor moved! No… don't tell me he's dead. Please, no! I've raised him since he was a mudkip and since I was a kid. Our bond was so close and, of course, only death could break us apart. I guess… this is it. This was his final battle and he did his best. I cried at the top of my lungs within his chest as I gently embraced his corpse. I couldn't believe it! May Arceus watch over him and I pray to him that Pheromosa and Quakester are alive.

Five minutes later, the savior finally revealed himself next to me as he calmly walked up to me and helped me to my feet as I wiped my massive tears. I looked over to my left and saw who I didn't expect to see:

"Zeraora?" I asked wit surprise. He's actually someone I met by accident many years before, but he's been hidin' underground from this nuclear war between Master Guzzlord and Pheromosa until all of the zombies were destroyed. He's gained some good muscle since he hid himself, too. So, I know him from way back. "Ya finally came out of hidin', eh?"

"I heard there were only a few zombies left, but I didn't know it was just those two until I took a peek out and saw that you and Neon were just struggling." Zeraora replied in a male voice that Pheromosa would've swooned over for a few seconds. In other words, he's got a really handsome voice. "Neon had already taken one too many Energy Balls to make it out alive, so I guess I was too late for him. So sorry for your loss, man. I tried."

"Hey, Z." We get a man hug towards each other after I said this, having him pat me on the back. "That's all that matters, my boy. You _tried_. All I'm worried about right now is Pheromosa and Quakester. They're still at Aether Paradise probably duking it out with Masta Guzzlord. Without Neon, I can't get there."

"I guess that's all we can do, then." Right at that last word, we heard a loud explosion coming from the direction Aether Paradise was and we both looked out there with shock! "The facility's falling apart! We can only hope and pray that those two'll make it out alive." We sat down at the edge of the cliff after that and just watched with extremely high anticipation. C'mon, y'all. You can do it.

* * *

(Quakester's POV)

I finally had it with Master Guzzlord. With my new 20 foot tall body, I was able to finally feel like I towered over him and used every last ounce of my strength to grab the junkivore dragon, pick him up, and throw him into a supporting wall. The impact knocked him out for just a few short seconds and he ended up landing on his back with his mouth wide open. As soon as all four of his glowing blue eyes opened, a huge pile of junk started falling into his mouth and he couldn't swallow 'em all. Pretty soon, it all piled up on top of him and he was dead underneath the rubble! Finally! Master Guzzlord was defeated and New Alola would really be brand new, but first thing's first…

"Hang on, Mom. We're gonna get outta here." I whispered to Pheromosa's body as I carefully used my giant hands to scoop her up and then, hold her close to my body as more and more of Aether Paradise was collapsing. I saw an opening on the opposite side and ran as fast as I could with my short legs. I used a few Fire Blasts to break through any giant rocks along the way before it took me ten slow steps approach the wall and break out of the building just in time for the entire facility to fall apart.

Since I was so big, standing in the warm, murky water didn't bother me at all as I stood there at a safe distance and watched all of Aether Paradise dissolve into the water. I held a look of determination on my face the whole time. It took about five minutes before it was completely gone and I was about to head back to Melemele Island, but then I finally saw something I haven't seen in over 100 years:

"The sun… it's shining… and it's not from me." I softly cheered as I saw the sunlight finally peek through the clouds, showing a blue sky for the first time. It looked beautiful, but what was even more beautiful was the fact that the beam pointed to something shiny at the Aether crash site. I walked back over there with Pheromosa still in my arms and I was speechless at what I saw.

It was a Shiny Charm!

I couldn't believe it! I remember Guzzlord stole hundreds of these right when the nuclear storm started, so he could have powerful shiny zombies in his army. Unfortunately, after he had used them on some pokémon and ultra beasts, he realized that they only turned them into their shiny forms without increasing their power. The nuclear rain only did the enhancements and he hated it so much that he threw them all away… all before I ran away in fear. This one was in gold, though. Usually, they were silver. What could this mean? I took the time to look at Pheromosa and she looked really pale. It scared me, but I held back as I mentally figured out what to do with the golden Shiny Charm. With my dead mommy in one hand, I carefully used my right hand to scoop up the charm and carefully head back to Melemele Island. I saw Galando sitting on the edge of a cliff there, but who was that sitting next to him? It couldn't be Neon. He's not white colored.

* * *

(Galando's POV)

Quakester?! Was dat really him stomping toward us right now?! What da fuck did Guzzlord do ta him?! I sure was about to ask him about that… until he finally approached us and gently laid down Pheromosa next to me on the opposite side of Zeraora. Seeing this shocked both of us! First Neon, now my Mosa-babe?!

"You must be Quakester." Zeraora started as he stood up and allowed the 20 foot tall continent pokémon to climb up onto dry land and sat down like a good boy, lookin' silly towards us. "The name's Zeraora. I'm an old friend of Galando. I know you used to be a lot smaller." Quakie nodded in response before he nudged Pheromosa's body towards me. I looked down at her dead body and I saw dat her antennae had been chomped off completely. Without 'em, it's no wonda she died. Right when I opened my mouth to speak again, Quakester dropped a golden Shiny Charm in my hands. Zeraora gasped. "Whoa! That must be Guzzlord's most prized and powerful Shiny Charm! Galando, Pheromosa can be saved!"

"…what?" I finally spoke. "How can she?"

"This golden Shiny Charm has the most power! Look at me." I did so and I saw his point immediately. "Only two existed and I just stabbed one of them into my chest. It knocked me out for a few seconds, but when I woke up, this is how I looked now. Not only did I turn into my shiny form, but I also gained 50 times more power than before! This one can revive Pheromosa and possibly do the same thing." I took in every word and started to pull off just a small smile. Then, I looked over at Quakie and he nodded twice in agreement. I would use it to save Neon, but I love Pheromosa more.

"Okay… if you say so… both of ya…" I took the Shiny Charm and, with careful aim, I stabbed it into her chest as hard as I could. It sounded painful, but since she was dead, she couldn't really feel it. Five seconds later, a bright light started surroundin' her body and it was gettin' so bright that we couldn't look right at it. We had to turn away.

It lasted for a whoppin' ten minutes before it finally went away and…

* * *

(Pheromosa's POV)

(GASP!)

…wh… what the… what happened?

"PHEROMOSA!" Said a familiar city slicker voice with utmost excitement before Galando nearly tackled me as his embrace. I was still trying to recalibrate myself during that time. "I'll be damned! IT WORKED, BABY! YOU'RE ALIVE! I thought I was gonna lose ya!"

"…Galando? What happened to me? I feel different." I asked him tiredly before I saw Quakester and a mysterious shiny mythical pokémon that was very muscular and cat-like. Galando released the hug and just held my arms with the biggest smile I've ever seen on him.

"Foist thing's foist, babe: Master Guzzlord's been destroyed. He's dead, Pheromosa… and Quakie here did it for ya." I looked up at him and his adorable smile said it all for me. I couldn't help but return the grin. "He saw ya got your antennae snapped off and revenge boiled like lava inside of him. Along with that, it looks like da fight helped destroy Aether Paradise. Look!" I remained on the grass as I turned around to see what he meant and I was absolutely surprised. That massive facility was indeed completely destroyed and had sank into the sea forever. Then, I looked down at my reflection in the chocolate brown water and… OH, MY GOD!

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Easy, easy…" A casual male voice exclaimed as I felt his soft, white paws catch me after I jumped back at breakneck speed with absolute shock! I… I just could believe it! I'm… I… "Just seeing that you're a shiny pheromosa now, huh? That's okay. It happened to me, too… but I got used to it after a few minutes."

"Wha…" I looked up to see behind me as I continued. "Who are you?"

"The name's Zeraora. I'm a new mythical electric-type pokémon with killer power. It's a pleasure to meet such a strong ultra beast with a shiny form that looks absolutely beautiful." That comment made me blush and I didn't even try to hide it as Zeraora helped me up to my feet. We then shook hands as a friendly greeting.

"Thank you so much for the compliment. You don't look too bad yourself." He nodded once in response before we all stood to our feet and looked towards the direction of the now demolished Aether Paradise with regal glares of victory within our eyes. "So, Master Guzzlord is finally dead, but not by my hand. Quakester, you did all that by yourself?" The gigantic continent pokémon looked down at me and nodded twice with a few different toned roars to explain everything that happened after that damn dark gluttony ultra beast killed me. A bloody battle ensued, he discovered that his master had lied to him about not killing me, and what infuriated him the most was the fact that he had learned that he was planning to killing every single pokémon, zombie or not, in order to establish his new order in Alola. Everything from that story made perfect sense now. Galando, Zeraora, and I all nodded in understanding. I've known Master Guzzlord for a long time. I actually wasn't surprised to hear this. He's always been a… Dare I say it? …a _glutton_ for punishment. Now that he's gone and all of the zombies have been destroyed, peace was… well… nearly restored in New Alola. I noticed one thing was missing… "Where's Neon?"

"He… didn't make it. See for yourself." Zeraora replied on Galando's behalf, since he had instantly broken down into massive tears as soon as I said his mega swampert's name. I turned around to do so and I almost welled up in tears myself as I saw the mega mud fish's body lying lifelessly upon his stomach on the newly green grass. I alone approached it and kneeled down by the time my feet was just mere millimeters away from his head. At that very moment, my sixth sense was telling me that I've gained much more that just 50 percent stronger power along with this new shiny look that I received. I decided to remain silent as I tried it out without any sign of effort. I carefully turned Neon's body over to the point where he laid on his back and I gently pressed a single claw into the exact point where his heart would be. A bright silver light started to glow at that spot and the brightness grew to a point where I should cover my eyes, but I didn't. Somehow, I was immune to it as it continued for the next five minutes. By the time it went away, I pulled my claw away, stood up, and took just three steps backwards with full observation written on my face. Two minutes later…

…his chest inflated softly as his first breath of life.

"Neon?" Galando asked as he walked past me and approached his lifelong companion with hope in his eyes. He got to his knees by the time he approached the mud fish's right side and he gently placed a hand on his chest to make absolutely sure that he wasn't seeing things. Zeraora and Quakester, with his careful giant steps, stood on the right and left side of me respectively as we all anticipated the miracle. "Neon, buddy? Are you alive?" Then, it happened. A single growling croak as he opened his intense yellow eyes, looked right up at his trainer, and smiled. "NEON! MY ARCEUS! YOU'RE ALIVE! Pheromosa saved ya, buddy! YES! YES!" The rest was all crying of happy tears as the two embraced each other as tightly as possible without suffocating each other and with every last ounce of love they could muster. It touched all of our hearts simultaneously. So much so that we couldn't hold back our tears any longer. Even Quakester's tears have become so cold, they survived his 2,000 degree body heat. I guess it's also official now:

I have gained healing powers that only a god like Arceus could hand to me as a gift for my heroic sacrifice.

To be continued…


	11. Final Chapter

Final Chapter

If you thought seeing a famous trainer named Ash win his battles was an exhilarating feeling, this victory tops it by a million miles! My 100 years in New Alola was mostly Hell until Quakester finally sent Master Guzzlord down there where he belonged and both of us along with Neon, Galando, and Zeraora were finally ready to restore what Alola used to be before the nuclear storm. Mother Nature had already given us our ocean blue sky back, but we needed more. A whole lot more.

Now that every zombie that was against us was destroyed, it was due to be a much easier process when it comes to restoring Alola. Of course, that meant that we needed to clean the air… and I know just how to do it:

"You're gonna run all over the ocean until it's all back to being blue?!" Galando asked me with a perfect mixture of confusion and shock. I nodded twice. We were back at Melemele Meadow, but this time, we weren't in the cave. "How will that clean the air, babe?!"

"I'm pretty sure that clear air needs clean water in order to maintain the quality of life." I replied matter-of-factly. "Since I have the healing powers, this will be the ultimate test to see if I can heal something that seems like a living entity, but it isn't. Trust me on this, boys. It'll work. I'm gonna need to borrow Neon, though. I just might revive some water-types along the way and somebody needs to scoop them up for me."

"…" Not another word was spoken from my mutated boyfriend, but he did nod once with approval before the mega mud fish and I headed out towards the nearest ocean, which was right next to the Kala'e Bay. We looked at each other for five seconds, nodded once, and made a leap of faith down there, having me land on a small sandy mound while Neon landed in the water simultaneously. It was still the same murky brown, but in a few seconds, all that was about to be gone. I tried it out by one small step into the bay waters first and, to my surprise, the ripples seemed to look like they were cleaning the water at the very moment my two toes touched it. I then took another step and I didn't sink as the same thing happened again. Pretty soon, just the water around my feet were in that crystal clear blue water that I missed so much. Neon was impressed to see this and croaked with astonishment. I gave it a full test drive this time by just casually walking around the bay area only and, within 5 slow minutes, only this bay was crystal blue and glistening in the sunlight with perfection!

"Oh, wow…" I gasped as I looked out from the Seaward Cave entrance and saw the comparison. "…my abilities are beyond powerful. Clearing this ocean will be as easy as how a suicune does it. Neon, are you ready?!" I yelled out that last part so he could hear me and he nodded twice. "Alright! Let's restore Alola."

No more words were to be spoken for a while as I ran at the speed of sound over the ocean waters this time, having the mega swampert miraculously keep up with me with his Hydro Pump and Muddy Water combination. I never looked anywhere else but forward as I did so, but within the corners of my eyes, I saw how the entire ocean around me was becoming as beautiful as it once was and it gave me the motivation to keep running around all over Alola until this task was complete, no matter how long it was due to take.

24 hours later, at around 2:00 PM the next day…

I finally completed my task of cleansing the ocean and I ended up at the Malie Garden for some well-deserved R and R for a while. Neon was just coming past the bridge towards me with five water-types that he managed to rescue along the way, which is a pretty small number for a whole day:

Pyukumuku  
Finneon  
Lanturn  
Seaking  
and a sane normal vaporeon.

That last one made me take a couple of steps back with caution, confusing Neon as he gently placed them all down before him. He made several croaks at me and I couldn't for the life of me translate what he said, due to me being an alien! The mud fish pokémon saw that factor and pushed vaporeon forward just slightly and I stepped even further back. I grew a bit paranoid about this eeveelution because of how vicious it was as a zombie and I wasn't going to take any chances, even though it did look normal. The male bubble jet pokémon probably sensed that from me and tried to console me, but I backed away even more as he got closer to me. He saw this after thirty seconds and frowned as he sat like an obedient pet, releasing a beautiful purr of sadness that actually soothed my antennae as I heard it.

The other water-types, including Neon, were watching this scene like it was a movie and I ended up sitting down at a bench near a shrine with my purple and blue eyes still being quite observant towards vaporeon. At that moment, it seemed like it was just me and him alone in the garden as he tried once more to get closer to me. This time, I didn't move away. I decided to give him a chance and see what he'll do. He took careful slow steps for the next two minutes until he finally reached my feet and sat down once again, looking up at me with those adorable black eyes. I slightly smiled at him and tried to do something that would've made me cower away once more:

I reached down to pet him…

…with my right hand shaking like a leaf in a hurricane trying to hang on for dear life. The vaporeon felt terrible about my seemingly never-ending fear and decided to assist me by approaching that said two-fingered hand of mine and nuzzled his head against it, having it positioned right between his fin-like ears. He then released another harmonic purr that was mesmerizing to the ears, but this time, it sounded happy, overjoyed, and satisfied… and I felt the exact same way. I manually massaged his head this time with a smile that would've been ear-to-ear if it wasn't so small. After fifteen seconds, I ended up picking up the bubble jet pokémon and cuddle him within my arms and my lap, letting him give me 'kisses' of pure joy every few seconds, like a dog who hasn't seen its armed forces owner in years.

It felt heavenly to finally make peace with this eeveelution. Neon and the other rescued water-types approached us with honor right at the same time I felt a familiar presence behind me, but I never turned towards him as he spoke in that city slicker accent I love so much:

"Saw da whole thing, Mosa-babe. You was scared of that thing, huh?"

"…at first, yes." I confessed with no amount of guilt in my voice as I continued to allow this cute vaporeon to smother my face with surprisingly warm kisses. "It's all because of how terrifying it was in its zombie state ten years ago. I was literally no match against it until Quakester arrived to save me. Now this perfectly sane one in its gorgeous blue is actually quite soothing to me. I love it." I admitted this with no remorse and it was all silent again as I allowed just a few more happy kisses for the next minute. After he finally settled down, I kept him sitting in my lap as he eyed my little Quakie for the first time. Yes, I said 'my _little_ Quakie' because he was back to his small size again after I cleansed the air. He didn't appear as a zombie, either. Instead, he was back in his normal ground type groudon form, but still had his moves on deck: Flamethrower, Precipice Blades, Dragon Claw, and Rock Slide and he still had his adorable rounded head. The two appeared to have been staring down at each other because of that said event ten years ago, but Quakester knew that this was a different vaporeon and he never snarled at it. Instead, he tried his best to climb up the bench on my left side in his cutest way possible, reached out an adorable claw to the bubble jet pokémon, and gave him a few pats on the head between the fin-like ears as well. The two bonded at the very instant the vaporeon got off my lap to cuddle with him, having the preemie continent pokémon embrace him gently.

Awwwwww! That actually touched my heart by a thousand fold and all of us… Zeraora, Neon, Pyukumuku, Lantern, Finneon, Seaking, Galando, and I… we just couldn't look away from this precious once-in-a-lifetime moment, especially after everything we've all been through. It was so good to see two totally opposite elements become fast friends in the same speed as my running.

As we continued to watch this precious moment between Vapor and Quakester… well, first of all, yes. I decided to name the vaporeon by a shorter alternative as his official nickname. Might as well, since he's become a new companion for me and a new brother for Quakie. Anyway, as we continued to watch this adorable scene before us, I dared to take a look around the garden and saw many more perfectly zombie-free pokémon slowly emerge from every far reach of the place. There was some masqerain, butterfree, pawniard, and even some machop. This was a surefire sign that peace had indeed been restored to Alola. Galando didn't waste a moment giving me a tender kiss on my lips as a victory maneuver… after he had to climb up on the bench to reach me, of course.

"We did it, babe." He semi-whispered as he gently stroked my face with all the love in the world. "We did it together."

"We sure did, Gal." I replied in just as soft of a whisper, calling him by the baby name I officially gave him for the first time. "I did my part of the restoration process, though. Don't you have something to do to further this?"

"I sure do. We've gotta get all the buildings back in order and I can do all that with help from Neon, Zeraora, and a few of these machop here. You stay here and rest, babe. We've got this." One more passionate kiss from him after that was said. This time, I savored the taste of his smooth tongue swirling all around mine and he just… mm! He tasted so divine. I couldn't wait to fuck him again later after the restoration process is completed. Despite my anxiety for that moment, I decided to be patient anyway for his sake. After the kiss was over, we looked as deeply into our eyes as possible as he continued with what I didn't expect him to say: "After dis is all over, it's on tonight, Pheromosa-babe. Dis time, I'm-a keep my mouth shut." Heh, heh! It's like he read my mind and knew what to expect, even though we only made love once since we first met. I nodded once in agreement, so as not to gross out Quakie and Vapor. After that was said and done, Galando got right to work after he made a leap off of the bench and clapped twice to gather Neon, Zeraora, and the fifteen male machop that he mentioned before. He didn't even need to speak afterwards. They knew what was to be done and didn't waste any time at all while I remained in the Malie Garden with Quakester, Vapor, the rescued water-types, and the remaining surrounding pokémon. My process took a whole day. I wonder how long it'll take Galando and his crew to restore every building on every island.

27 hours later, at 5PM the next evening…

"Mosa… Pheromosa… wake up, babe." I heard Galando's voice call out to me as he had just woken me up from a tranquil nap. Quakester and Vapor were still asleep on either side of me, having the continent pokémon on my left and the bubble jet eeveelution on my right. "It took us a hell of a long time, but we finally fully restored Alola. We left Aether Paradise alone, though."

"(yawn)…that's great." I replied tiredly for a moment before I stretched with elegance and beauty, immediately making my mutated boyfriend mentally swoon. I could tell within his cobalt blue eyes. "You took a little bit longer than I did. Were there any issues?"

"Well, just one. I ain't gonna lie to ya. Remember dat cemetery that knocked ya into a ten year coma?"

"All too well, yes."

"Well, I know I already destroyed it because of that and I wanted to clean it up by gettin' rid of the broken tombstones and everything, but some mysterious force kinda kept me from doin' it… like every time me, Neon, Zeraora, or a machop tried to pick up even a tiny piece, it felt like somebody was holding it down, keeping us from liftin' anything. What da hell is that about?" Huh! Interesting story. After ten whole years of being destroyed after what happened to me back there, I'm surprised that there's still some haunted activity even existing. Hearing that story woke up Quakie and Vapor out of curiosity as soon as I stood up.

"I may have a theory, but I need to see this for myself first." And I ran off at the speed of light to do so, leaving Galando and the others at the garden while I investigated this alone.

Several minutes later, at the Hau'oli Cemetery…

It didn't look any different from when Galando destroyed it ten years ago, but as soon as took my first five steps into the area, I heard a sultry and peaceful whisper within my mind, like an angel calling out to me:

 _Pheromosa…  
Pheromosa… you've returned…_

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious whispering voice, but no response… at least, for the first two minutes.

 _You don't recognize my voice? It's me… Katnyss. Katnyss Evelyn Miles._

That was the first time I ever heard her full name, but… by the power of Arceus, it truly was my late trainer, Katnyss, speaking to me from Heaven. The whisper slowly became more and more feminine and wise as she continued to speak.

 _I've been waiting for you to come to my presence again. I commanded Phantom to perform that spell on you ten years ago, so I could see how far you've come since my death. And you've really proven to be quite the tough cockroach, even for a defensively frail ultra beast._

"That's only because I've been doing this for you since then. I figured that, since the nuclear storm infected all of your beloved pokémon except me, killing them would give you some peace. I guess I was wrong."

 _No, Pheromosa. What you did all these years is nothing short of amazing. I have everyone you've killed up here with me and they're sane, happy, and blessed to be here, even Guzzlord._

"Guzzlord? Master Guzzlord?"

 _Yes. He's not evil anymore, Pheromosa. He's happy that you've killed him. He realized that his dominating ideas were completely useless._

"But, I didn't kill him by my hands, Katnyss. Quakester did."

 _It doesn't matter. You are affiliated with him. Therefore, YOU killed him as well. You should be happy._

"I am now." I started crying tears as I asked her THE fateful question. "So, since that's the case, why prevent Galando and his crew from cleaning up the debris here at the cemetery?"

 _You've gained healing powers that not even a mega audino can muster. I've watched you use it to heal that adorable mega swampert and the ocean. Now, use it to spiritually restore this sacred resting place of my deceased pokémon._

At first, I didn't immediately get the gist of it right off, but then after three short seconds, a light bulb lit up the meaning and I saw it at its brightest. It was all silent now as I approached a shattered tombstone, kneeled down towards it, and just simply touched it with a single claw. Then, I stood up, took three steps back, and watched as the entire cemetery appeared to be healing itself back to the way it was before it was destroyed. I wasn't too surprised to see this, but I was shocked to see how beautiful it actually looked for such a gloomy place like this. Many multicolored auras lit up the place like a fireworks display and I just couldn't look away for not even one millisecond. Within ten minutes, the Hau'oli Cemetery was fully restored and instead of seeing random deceased pokémon images and names on the tombstones, it was all of Katnyss' pokémon that I have killed, having Master Guzzlord's inside a stone temple.

Katnyss was still silent from Heaven, but I could still feel her presence as I started paying my respects to all of my fellow pokémon companions by walking around the cemetery casually, reading each tombstone one at a time along the way. When I got to Master Guzzlord's temple, I pushed opened the stone door and saw a black and gold urn instead of a coffin. Made perfect sense since he was so big. I didn't snarl at it, though. Instead, I smiled as big as I could for the tiny mouth that I have and my joyful tears never ceased. That's when I finally heard my late trainer's elderly voice after an hour and 30 minutes of mourning my friends.

 _You see? This was all it needed; a gentle touch from the most gentle of pokémon that I've ever had. How does it feel, Pheromosa?_

"It feels incredible." I admitted through my cracked voice of sadness. "I… I never thought that… this place would completely turn around on me with just my touch. I don't feel so scared to come by this place anymore."

 _That's my girl! There is one more grave that you missed, sweetheart. Turn around and go to the farthest right before you reach the exit._ And I followed those orders like an obedient pet. By the time I got there, I gasped with absolute shock. How could I miss this?! _Yes, Pheromosa. Your blue and purple eyes do not deceive you. That is MY grave… and my body is in the coffin six feet below._

"But… how?! I saw palkia and Posideon eat your corpse right before my very eyes!"

 _There was an additional reason as to why you were in a ten-year coma: Guzzlord used my third and final togekiss' kindred spirit to pull my physical body back together and bury it properly in this one spot where Galando wouldn't reach. It's been here ever since._

"Oh, wow…" I gasped as I just stood there and admired her grave for a few more minutes in silence. After that was done, I just had one… well, make that TWO more questions for her: "So… how do you like my soulmate, Galando? Don't you remember him?"

 _I sure do and I must say that he makes an excellent mate for you. It's good to see that he survived the nuclear storm. Believe it or not, he was a worthy opponent towards me for a few years. We were friendly rivals for a while._ Oh, my Arceus! I needed to hear this story. _Back when Galando was a handsome young human with the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen on a Caucasian, he was quite the water-expert. He did have other types under his belt, but it was water that he was most efficient on. His most prized pokémon…_

"Neon the swampert?" I guessed as I paid very close attention to this very important story.

 _Yes! He was exceptional with Neon. Galando told me that he's raised him since he was a sickly level 1 mudkip at his age of 15. He felt awful about leaving him behind, abandoned at a Pokémon_ _Center in Ever Grande City on his way to the Hoenn League. He already had a blaziken as his starter, but he wanted to raise little Neon as well. Nobody claimed him after he defeated the Elite Four and champion Steven allowed him to keep him. Their bond was ten times stronger than his bond with the blaziken and they've been inseparable ever since. Galando was literally unstoppable until I challenged and defeated him for the first time. Now that he's bonded with you as a mate rather than a pokémon companion, I can truly say that I can rest in peace now. You take care of yourself, Pheromosa. I love you… always._

It was over now. This spiritual conversation was finally over. It was truly a miracle that I've got to speak to my beloved trainer one last time before she eternally rests in peace forever. My tears of joy never stopped and I just had to hold my closed eyes to feel how warm they were. Five minutes later, I paid attention to the sky and saw that the sun was just going down towards the ocean for the day. That was my cue to hightail it back to Malie Garden and then, go back to our cave in Melemele Meadow. I can't wait to see how well-restored that place is.

Thirty minutes later, at the Melemele Meadow entrance…

"I was starting to miss those yellow flowers." Galando quoted with humor as he and I embraced each other with pure happiness as we looked at the completely revived meadow. It was so good to see it fully restored to its natural beauty, even as we were currently watching Quakester and Vapor play like human school children during recess within the now immortal flowers. Neon just casually made his way in past us and mingled with a few tiny flabébé and cutieflies that were also restored back to normal. I don't really know what Galando was truly thinking, but I can tell you that I truly thought that seeing this meadow gave me the feeling of true success of everything that I've had to endure for ten years after Katnyss' death. With that in mind, I slowly started to well up in tears again and I disturbed our hug to try to wipe them away, but it was to no avail as Galando looked up at me with concern. "You okay, Mosa-babe?" I didn't reply right then verbally, but I ran for the cave that I called home in a heartbeat, having about five tears drop onto my animal-human hybrid boyfriend's face along the way.

Within the cave, I sobbed my loudest for the first time in my entire life while I sat against a wall with my face up against my knees. I felt Galando walk inside, but I never gave him eye contact as I continued to cry. A boatload of emotions flowed through me and it was just too overwhelming to hide. Galando felt this heavy emotional burden and sat down next to my on my right without touching me as he started out a spiritual conversation that was due to top the one I just shared with my late trainer at the cemetery.

"It took us a while, babe. You're finally showin' ya human side of dis ultra beast I knew ya had this whole time. I'll bet you're feeling all kinds of emotions right now, right?" I nodded twice, still hiding my tear-drenched face. "Yeah, I know it, Pheromosa. You're happy, overjoyed, sad, in grief… heh, heh… I could go on forever. Trust me, I know exact how that's like. I remember my when my Mother died when I was a teenager. I felt so hopeless and fragile that I just wanted to kill myself and join her, but ya know who talked me out of it?" I slowly lifted my head to the point where only my eyes peeked over the very top of my knees. "Katnyss. She reminded me dat I still have a whole 'nother 100 years left in me. She sure did live through her final years with ya and, by the time that nuclear storm started, I was as old as she was, but the chemicals in the rain made me revert back to being 21 again and into dis mutated form forever. So, techically, I didn't outlive her. She just… moved on. Didn't she tell ya the same thing back at the cemetery?"

"In her manner of speaking, yes." I finally spoke after I returned from that said location. "You two must've been very good frienemies."

"Heh, yeah. Dat's a good way ta put it, Mosa-babe. We were friends and enemies at the same time, but we weren't at each other's throats every time we saw each other. She raised you and your pokémon pals very well… literally up until the day she died… and now that she's restin' in peace, we can live our lives to the fullest. So, chin up, Pheromosa. I just want ya to feel one emotion right now: happy. Can ya do that for me?" I cheered up instantly after he said those last two statements and wiped my tears away effortlessly before I hugged him with all the compassion in my heart. "There ya go. Dat's what I wanna see. I'm happy, Quakie's happy, Vapor's happy, Neon's happy, Zeraora's happy, you're happy… and Katnyss is happy, too. So, how about we celebrate this overload of happiness, eh? I'm ready for ya, babe." As soon as he finished that statement that sent my heart to the moon and back, I saw that dark, naughty glare in his eyes and I reflected it right back at him with a purr of pure seduction emitting from the deep recesses of my throat. Damn! I felt even more aroused than before and my soaked crotch and inner thighs proved it even more. Trust me. The scent of it rattled my senses.

Night had fallen and our pokémon companions remained outside as they decided to sleep in the meadow, but as for me and Galando, well… you can take a wild guess:

I was on top of sexy and naked Galando as I rode his dick like he was a wild stallion, screeching and screaming his name at every orgasmic explosion I felt along the way. He sure did keep his promise of not saying a single word throughout the whole thing, too. Shhhhit, it felt so good and I never, ever wanted to stop. In fact, I made sure of that by giving him an endless tedium of passionate, smothering kisses that were full of beastly rage and my occasional growls proved it even further. Galando didn't miss a beat as well as he held my head closer to him for more and I did it all without accidently scratching him.

It was because of his powerful words of wisdom. I never allowed them to leave my mind and Katnyss was forever remembered as my heroine who never did wrong throughout her life and neither did I.

Alola, I'm finally home…

…and so are you.

The End


End file.
